Witwicky kid:Armada
by WILDTRON01
Summary: Autobots, Decepticons, minicons. To think it all started by going to explore a mountain! Can Sam and Carly's daughter make it through? Why does she dream of a blue seeker? Why does she intend to chat with a decepticon either? First fanfic ever! Starscream/OC T for cussing :D
1. Chapter 1: the mountain

**PROLOUGE**

**"Starscream! What are you..." I found myself trailing off. Why would we find Starscream here? But I trailed off because of Thrust. I wasn't scared but confused. Thrust held the Requiem blaster and skyboom shield in his servos. Not only that but aiming it at his own comrade, a fellow decepticon, my friend, Starscream.**

**"AAAHH! It's Thrust!" Carlos yelled. "An audience. How lovely." Thrust said aiming the blaster at us. Alexis tensed and Rad stood silent. Had the minicons led us to their birthplace and our funeral?!**

**"NO! DON'T!" Starscream yelled in order. Aww, how sweet...BUT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, NOW! Thrust had reaimed at Starscream and fired before anyone could yell a 'Lookout!'**

**The last thing I remember is seeing his pained the face as he was being blown apart, into nothing. "STARSCREAM!"**

** WITWICKY Kid : Armada by: WILDTRON01**

** CHAPTER1:The Mountain**

"Morning Taylor." Sam Witwicky AKA Daddy said. Yes, my name is Taylor Alexandrea Witwicky. I'm 12. I have grey eyes, long, straight brown hair, and I wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, Grey converse.

My mum, Carly is the best cook in the High Desert!

Anyway, I live with Wheelie, who shot my ribs when I was 8, Brainz, Bumblebee and Bluestreak. My best friend is Alexis Brook. I used to be best friends with Carlos Lopez but we grew apart.

When I get insulted I have the worst Temper. It sucks cause I get in unwanted trouble.

I moved here when I was about 4. Then I met Carlos Lopez. We were friends until I was 10. At 10 we stopped talking, hanging. We're still friends, but not as much as we used to be.

After breakfast and hugging mum and daddy good-bye and 'petting' 'Bee and Blues' hoods, I grabbed my red bicycle and headed to High Desert Lincoln junior high school, where I, Taylor am in 7th grade.

{SCHOOL}

At my locker, I grabbed my Math books and Literature book. It kinda sucks when you have Math first period.

"Hey Tay-Tay! I wanna talk to ya!" Carlos yelled. That's a first in a long time. How long has it been? A month? Closing my door and locking it, I nodded. "Spotlights yours, Bud" I replied. I noticed Carlos' guy friend, Rad White was standing next to him blushing madly. " I was- We were wondering, Do you want to come explore the mountain with us? If your too busy, I understand, amigo." Carlos asked. "Please Carlos! Me too busy to come exploring? Count me in Bro!" I answered. Carlos grinned. "What did I tell ya Rad? Tay-Tay is the risky adventurer type!"

"Hey Alexis, You want to come explore the mountains with us?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, It'll be fun Alexis!" I added. "Sorry but my sister is sick and I promised my mum I'd come straight home. So for the last time, NO!" Alexis answered. "Well, at least I'm comin' so no prob!" I said, optimistic. "Yeah, see ya later, Tay." Carlos said. Smiling, I went to homeroom class. Then to my dreaded class, math.

* * *

Rad sighed in relief as Taylor walked away. "you're gonna have to tell her, Rad. I don't like keeping her in the dark. Taylor was my first friend, so if you don't tell her, I will." Carlos said. " No, no, no! I will tell her. I just need the right place, time, words.." Rad explained. Rad had an uncontrollable crush on Taylor currently. " That's why you're telling her at the mountain, right?" Carlos asked. "Y-yeah W-whatever you say." Rad stuttered. Carlos rolled his eyes. "You got it bad, Amigo." He said. The blonde nodded, deciding to keep his mouth shut. "How come you didn't invite us to the mountain?" Frederick 'Fred' asked. "Yeah.." Billy said. Billy and Fred liked both Taylor and Alexis. "You can't figure that out on your own?" Carlos asked. "shut-up or I'll tell Ashley Jones you like her." Billy threatened. Carlos did like the prettiest girl in school, who liked to ride skateboards like he, himself did. Ashley, Taylor and Alexis were basically the prettiest in the entire high desert. Their looks competed against each other's.

"Boys! I hope you noticed the bell rang. So off to class!" miss Stanley hissed. Fred and Carlos were near to barking at each other. Through clenched teeth Carlos replied," Yes, Miss Stanley."

Ashley Liah Jones was one of Alexis' and Taylor's friends. Ash had blonde hair, yellowish eyes and wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and yellow converse. All three of the girls helped each other with work. Alexis' tops was drama, Tay's was History and Ash's was Math. At lunch, Taylor said she was exploring a cave with her other friend, Carlos. Alexis had to take care of Apple Tanner Brook, her baby sister. Ash had a Skateboard contest and a volleyball game.

Ash's best sport was Volleyball, Taylor's was Hockey, and Alexis' was basketball.

* * *

{Mountain, After School}

I met up with Carlos at the mountain since I had to take my Hockey gear home due to the cancellation of our hockey practice because of Ash's volleyball game. My mum was overjoyed when I told her I was hanging out with Carlos again. He is my friend after all.

"You barely beat me here!" Carlos yelled at Rad. "Better luck next time Carlos!" I smirked. "Very funny, Tay." Carlos retorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh yes. It is very funny. It's hilarious." I said sarcastically. "Alright, Let's start exploring!" Rad yelled. "Hold on, Rad. We'll need my rope so we don't get lost." Carlos said. I nodded. "Can you imagine being stuck in a mountain, so many ways you could die.." In response I got WTF looks. "Damn Tay. Tryin ta jinx us are ya?" Carlos asked. "Oh hell yes, We can all die of thirst together huh?" I joked. "Ladies first." Carlos added then tied the rope to a rock. "Let's _rock _and roll."

Not 20 minutes later, Rad, Carlos and I come in a fork in the road. "Where now?" Rad asked. "I say back, we just ran outta rope." Carlos said. Seeing our next best option, I picked up a couple of rocks. "Why don't we mark our path with rocks hmm?" I asked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

We turned right. Terrible mistake putting me in front. Why? Oh, because of me we all stepped on an unstable rock and it fell right under all our weight so we went down with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the boys screamed.

"FASTER!" I shouted.

We landed in complete pitch black. "AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Hey look I see something green!" Rad said. "Dude, I don't wanna play I-spy." Carlos complained. I caught sight of Neon green. "Hey! I see it too! Let's check it out!" I exclaimed. As Rad and I moved closer, Carlos kept repeating, "It could be radioactive!" in worry. There were two, now that I can see a little more clearly in this darkness. Rad went to the one closest to himself and Carlos, so the one I went to was a little farther away. Once I touched I saw lot's of flashes. "AAAAAHHH!" Rad screamed. "ohhh" I gasped.

The cavern we were in started to light up. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Carlos shrieked. I saw three beams of light shoot out; one green, one purple, the last red.

Picking up the green panel, I followed the Boys out of the cavern, running.

We all bumped into each other once we were out. "What an adrenaline rush, huh Carlos?" I asked. But I got confused. The boys were staring off into space. "Carlos? Rad?" I asked. "Behind you, Taylor..." Carlos said uneasily.

I turned around and stared up. Bad move, since Red optics of an evil robot were staring back.


	2. Chapter 2 minicons

**chapter:Minicons...**

* * *

Rad and Carlos were on the edge of screaming and shouting because of the big _Cybertronian(?) _I'm sure none of the Autobots Bumblebee and Bluestreak described had red optics. Isn't the insignia silver and adorable, not purple with rough-looking edge's? The only Autobot I know that has red optics, is Wheelie, who switched sides from being a Decepticon. A very short Decepticon.

I wasn't whining like a frightened dog, probably not what red optics wanted. "You have something of mine." it-he said. The guy sounded like a he, and looked like a he, so if not and I ask this, We're so dead. Without pausing the guys got scared. If they were a dog they'd have their tail between their legs running away. Of course while running, they were screaming. I'd say if they scream loud enough, they'll wake the dead.

So like the good friend I am, I chased after them, I was 'hugging' the panel so I wouldn't drop it. The panel was growing hotter by the second. Who's the one running? Me or it? After today, I'll need a vacation, just so I can recover! Anyways the mech was only taking robot equivalent 'baby steps.' This guy is a BIG show-off!

Luckily, for me, Rad and Carlos stopped as the panel was burning my arms. Figuratively, I was on fire. I had the urge to just drop it. So, I did. The panel glowed green. I can't wait to get away. There is so much green today. In the panel's place a mini Cybertronian appeared. { I am Rumble. Who awakens me?} Whoa, I can understand him! "I am Taylor, pleasure to meet you, Rumble" I said.

"Hey, Tay! Translation?" Carlos asked. {That is Highwire, he's my brother.} Rumble said. "Rumble says that's his brother Highwire." Next bad thing, we forgot a baddy was right behind us! He tried to grab us, but Rumble and Highwire looked at our bikes. First their optics (visor in Rumble's case) showed the bike. then their helms turned. Lastly their whole frame turned them around, over and over again. By the time they stopped, they transformed into a bicycle.

Once again the baddy went to grab us. He was stopped again by another Cybertronian, his size. "Megatron!" So that's what his name is. Megatron looked back and yelled "Optimus Prime!" it sounded more like a sneer, though. "Optimus who?" Rad asked. Wait Wasn't Optimus a flamed peterbuilt semi?

"C'mon Taylor!" wait was that me or did I hear Alexis? Oh, who cares!? I indeed saw Alexis, on Rumble's form. I hopped on and the bike rolled off.

It's too sad we ran over a rock and fell off. Not my lucky day since Alexis and Rumble fell on me. "Today is just not my day." I sighed in exasperation. I sighed again, Once I was free. " Taylor, are you okay?" Alexis asked. No I just want to die right now for no reason. Of course I'm not okay! I've been running like hell, Almost got napped by an unknown Cybertronian, Got dropped on my weak spot, my ribs. Every time I hit them hard I hurt a lot. "I'll make it. Eventually." I answered. "More bad scary dudes!" Carlos yelled. I stood up with the others. Standing on their pedes were two more cybertronians. One was green with one large yellow optic Vs. a smaller yellow optic. The other had short wings and was red and white. He had two regular sizes optics that were orange.

"Not more!" Carlos yelled. "Tay this would be a good time for your guardians to come." Alexis said. "You don't think I know that!? I'm not stupid, okay! My dad and Wheelie said there were no more Decepticon threats, guess their wrong!" I retorted. Rumble and Highwire were right behind me. How comforting of them. Even as the red decepticon went to get us like Megatron had done. Due to a red vortex, he paused. Coming out of those two were Autobots. One was Red and yellow, the other blue. The red decepticon straightened up and started to fight the red and yellow Autobot. "Taylor! Let's go!" Alexis ordered.

We ran back inside the mountain. " You had better hope your little friends didn't lead us into a trap!" Alexis snapped. " Rumble and Highwire, you mean." I corrected. "You have the nerve to correct me!?" I nodded despite her anger. "It's like we're in a spaceship." Rad said. "I think we are. Hey Where are you goin' Rumble?" Carlos asked. Rumble went to a station and pushed some buttons, then a voice came on. "Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, the cybertronians that fight for peace for all. The decepticons are led by Megatron, all he wants is to rule the universe and have every living being, his slave."

"Whoa, those are the robots from earlier!" Alexis gasped. I nodded. Optimus Prime and Megatron, mortal enemies. I know my rival, Vince DeMarco. He likes to fight me. As in brawl. "Hey look! There's more panel's! "Carlos exclaimed. He and Alexis walked toward the stand that had the two green panels. "Careful they might be radioactive." Rad teased. "Very funny Rad." Carlos huffed. I turned to Highwire and Rumble. "So we know there's more of you, but what are you called?" I asked. {We are called Minicons. The reason Megatron and Starscream tried to grab us is because we boost our taller cousins power.} Rumble explained. "So the red and white Decepticon is Starscream? Who is the other Decepticon? And the Autobots?" I asked. {Yes he is Starscream. The other was Demolisher and the yellow Autobot was Hotshot, while the blue was Redalert.} Highwire explained. "um, Tay translation?" Alexis asked. The two minicons were orange and dark blue. " Orange is Sureshock. Blue is Grindor." I said. "Whoah cool they scanned our rides!" Carlos yelled. "We should go home, it's pretty late," Rad said. "Good then in two weeks meet me at my house and we'll take them on a proper test drive!" I said. "Done."

* * *

{Two Weeks Later, Witwicky household}

I wore a purple striped elbow length T-shirt, blue jeans and grey converse. My hair was straightened and Ash had taken me to get my nails done. They were now orange, like Sureshock, and like Starscream's optics. Seriously, I couldn't get him out of my head. I got hit in the head with a hockey puck during a game too. I've been so out of focus lately.

"Get the fuck outta here ya bitches and bastards! Spill juice all over the fuckin' floor and who has ta clean it up? ME! Son of fuckin bitches!" Wheelie yelled at us. Rad looked embarrassed, so I flipped Wheelie off. "The fucker's a damn midget so he get's pissed off." Carlos explained. "Yo Wheels Are ya on your period?!" I yelled. We were outside. "FUCK YOU!" Wheelie yelled. Carlos snickered. Alexis giggled.

"C'mon, let's go before my parents come home to me and a bitchy Wheelie." I said.

"WHOOHOO!" Carlos yelled. "Go for it!" Alexis yelled. "Aren't they the greatest?" Rad asked. "Rumble, Metal to the pedal!" I instructed. We went through a forest and a lake, than up a hill. Then guess who we saw: Megatron.

"AAAAHHHH!" we screamed.

Once we landed on wheels, Megatron shouted, "TRANSFORM!" Uh oh, Wheelie jinxed us with his pissy Decepticon attitude. Meaning: we're fucked.

After a chorus of TRANSFORMs we were surrounded. In front a tank; Demolisher. In back a tank ;Megatron. Right next to me, an F-15 fighter jet; Starscream. Next to Carlos a helicopter. {Cyclonus} Rumble said. "Oh for the love of! I already got a freakin hockey puck in dent on my head! How about next be a hole in my foot! Or how about this? SOMEBODY SHOOT ME." I said sarcastically. Then everything went by so fast. Megatron got run over someone called my name, and the flying decepticons transformed. As Demolisher was about to do the same as the aerial mechs, he got run over by a yellow sports car. The semi truck that saved us opened his passenger door. "GET IN!" he ordered. I saw the Autobot insignia and hopped in with Rumble and Alexis following. Soon after a shout the boys joined.

"Did one of you call my name?" I asked. "No. Somebody else did Taylor." Alexis stated. I wonder who did. It couldn't have been an Autobot, they don't know my name. So who did? Surely not a decepticon. Why would they care?

We got out and another round of TRANSFORM came round and the Autobots circled us, they were guarding us eight from the decepticons. The yellow looked back at us and grinned. A real Hotshot huh? We climbed up the rock to see what's been happening. Megatron had a minicon attached to him. {Leader-1} Rumble said. Indeed Leader-1 increased his power by the firepower of his gun. Megatron was sailing back by the recoils. I didn't notice the shot until it was too late. A purple beam of light hit the ledge and all eight of us fell down ward.

We were uncovered to find ourselves in Hotshot's hand, safe and sound. "Yuck! I don't like landslides!" I coughed. "Hey look over there more minicon panels!" Alexis pointed. Getting down we ran toward the panels. The Autobots went back into battle with the decepticons, even as they were outnumbered.

* * *

A/N:I accept any type of review. ANY. I'd like to thank all who follow/favorite this story, I really appreciate someone reading this. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday.. Disclaimer: I, WILDTRON01 do not own Transformers. Only the unfamiliar Characters.

WILDTRON01 out


	3. Chapter 3: BASE

Chapter 3:BASE

* * *

We ran into the crevice and climbed on each others shoulders. Carlos on bottom, me in the middle and Rad on top. Alexis is on lookout duty. We got one and Rad and I fell over. Carlos and Rad had awakened two more and Cyclonus took the third with a "Thank-you kiddies!" I snarled, while Rad commented, "That guy burns me up!" Awkward silence.

* * *

{School, the next day}

I flexed my wrist. The crack I had gotten, remained painful. I had gotten on Wheelie's last Deceptipunk nerve and he hit me a little harder than I first thought the lil midget could do. "Will you be okay, today?" Ash asked. After all that's happened she has no idea of what's going on. She knows Wheelie and my guardians but not of the minicons. I had my red gym clothes on to play basketball. Alexis said she'd rather me not play, but I insisted. After all she'll probably cover for my right arm. Besides, I want to play and see Fred and Billy get their butts kicked by Me, Ash and Alexis.

Coach Linsay excused me from the game, since my arm was jacked up, so that means Linsay will excuse me from Hockey practice. Our first game is in a couple of months. I have nothing to worry about. My arm will surely be better by then.

It was sad for Fred. He kept trying to get the ball while it was passed and he'd get hit in the face. By the time gym was over I was laughing my ass off. I mean C'mon, if getting hit in the face hurts, learn from your mistakes, even if it's funny to your opponents.

{Focus 7}

I wore a baby blue shirt, Jeans, gray sneakers, and a black headband. Focus 7 was like a home room at the end of the day. The 7 was for 7th grade. Alexis sat right next to me. We were in the back of classroom. Our teacher was talking to his wife Mikaela. Alexis and I texted and I listened to music. Alexis sometimes eavesdropped.

**_Taylor, do you hear them? Miss Mikaela is talking about your dad, Sam Witwicky and how she wished she had 'IT' with him, but chose to break up. That's disgusting! Why would she say that?! And Mr. Leo is saying stuff about your dad was a cheap ass in college. BTW, are we telling Ashley about YOU-KNOW-WHAT?_**

**_ -Alexis_**

**_Alexis, We can't! It has to be a secret! Rumble said so! And I promised Rumble I wouldn't tell. How would Miss Mikaela know my dad in the first place? And Leo didn't know him. Cause Bumblebee would have told me by now,_**

**_-Taylor_**

**_Taylor, got it.. But if Ash somehow finds out, she'll be upset we didn't include her in the first place, and she'll want us to quit if the danger slips._**

**_-Alexis_**

**_Alexis, For a strange reason, I can't stop from thinking about Starscream, the red and white F-15, Why? No idea. But did you know who yelled my name yesterday?_**

**_-Taylor_**

**_Taylor, no idea either. Do you like him or something? And no I don't know who yelled your name yesterday, sorry Tay._**

**_-Alexis_**

_RING_-_

I met up with the guys outside the school. They were trying to get Fred and Billy off their backs. Ugh, Sometimes those two just drool all over me. Slowly, I walked over to the boys and Rumble.

"Hey guys, same hangout as yesterday?" I asked Rad and Carlos. "Oh yeah!" the duo yelled. "Where did you get those sweet rides?" Billy asked. I almost slipped and said 'Uncle Bumblebee' but remembered that Fred and Billy didn't know who Bumblebee is. "This old thing? It was my dad's back in the 80's." Carlos lied. "I found it on the internet. This is the only one in the world." Rad added. "And my mum built mine. She was a mechanic before I was born." I stated. The two bullies believed it. HA!

Alexis rode over with Sureshock. "Let's go." she growled through clenched teeth. "Whoops." I shrugged. "Not you, them!" Alexis yelled. Then as we rode of campus she sounded like Aunt Arcee when Wheelie said something bad. "Don't worry Alexis! They bought it!" Rad objected. "Yeah, what are they gonna do?" Carlos asked. "How about they could tell everyone everything we know?! It's supposed to be our secret!" Alexis scolded. "Says who?" Carlos asked. "Rumble and the other minicons. I say we shouldn't let this slip to anyone especially scientists. The minicons are sentient beings, so should be treated as such." I explained. "When will you ever learn?" Alexis asked.

"This place is like a candy store for geeks! It's packed with computers!" Rad yelled, exiting a room, standing on a platform. "When I said that, they just made fun of me." Carlos said rubbing the back of his head. Rad looked to his guy friend. "Did you hit your head or something?" He asked. Carlos looked at me through the corner of his eye. "One word, Taylor." I smiled innocently. "Whatcha ya talking 'bout, Carlos?" I asked. The Hispanic crazy 12-year-old pointed at me and leaned in my face. "You hit my head! Don't deny it!" He yelled. I slipped back and shook my head. "You point like my Nana Judy." I accused. "Do not! We already discussed this when we were 6! And I am not an easy target! It's always the girl! ALWAYS!" Carlos shouted. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Your point?" She asked. Carlos pointed at me And warned, "Taylor's mean!"  
I laughed and turned to my friend in the yellow jacket. "This is the first time we've talked this long. My mum thought I was socially depressed." I informed. "You're parents are beyond weird, Their CRAZY! No offense," Carlos said. "Did it take this long to figure that out?" Asked Alexis as we walked up to the platform. We soon were optic level with Hotshot. Not really, but close to.

"We should introduce ourselves, by the way." Said Rad. I nodded. "I'm Taylor, you can call me Tay if you want." I introduced shyly. "I'm Rad." Did he have to almost copy me? "My name is Alexis," I noticed all the Autobots were paying attention, wow they should be in my History class! "And The NAME'S CARLOS!" my friend shouted. I slightly covered my ears. "Are you trying to blow my brains out?" I grumbled. The four minicons beeped. "Um, Tay?" Alexis asked. I walked over to our minicon rides. "These are Rumble, Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor, They're the minicons the Decepticons were chasing us for, if Rumble is correct." I translated. "Whoa! You can understand them?! I didn't human could do that!" Hotshot yelled. Mostly in awe, while the other two gave a surprised look on their optics and visor. "Apparently it's only me. The other three can't." I explained. "You have an advantage! No one could just wake up one day and understand a totally different language!" Carlos accused. I turned toward the loud, obnoxious boy. "You're just jealous I can speak two languages and understand another!" I snapped. "What languages?" Redalert (?) Asked. "Well English of course and Cybertronian. I had Blues teach me that," I answered. "Let us introduce ourselves." Was it Optimus(?) asked. He started, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and our mission is to save all minicons before the Decepticons get to them." Wow, some mission. The visor mech spoke, "I am Redalert, the field medic and technician of the Autobots." Whoa cool, so Rumble's right so far. "Call me Hotshot!" I looked to Rumble. "Shoot me for even doubting you!" I cried. Hotshot looked down at me. "We aren't going ta shoot ya. Why ask?" He said. "Taylor, I call unwise to doubt a being who knows the Autobots better than yourself. Even as you have four at your house." Alexis said. I looked at her like she was insane. "You count Brainz and Wheelie as Autobots? There a couple of hoodlums!" I objected. "She does have a point Alexis, I was there when Wheels shot her." Carlos said. "And they did desert the decepticons when my dad was 18, that doesn't mean they're Autobots. For one the both of them are super short, I dare say they'd get squished if they went on field." I added.  
"Who are the other Cybertronians at your house?" Rad asked. Whoops! I forgot to get them introduced! "The Camaro, Bumblebee. The Evora lotus is Bluestreak. Bumblebee has been my dad's guardian since he was 16. Blues has been my guardian since I was born. They have the orders from Optimus Prime to watch us because my dad killed Megatron, the D-con leader came back to life, nearly killed him and was killed by Prime years later with most of the Decepticons. 'Bee and Blues to watch us in case the Decepticons chose to rise again. What confuses me is how there are two Primes and Megatron's and Starscream's." I explained. "I will look into the situation." Redalert said.

A loud ringing erupted in the room.

"What is that?" Alexis called over the noise. "A minicon has been activated, Optimus?" Redalert informed. "Let's go! But first, Rad, I want you four to take this. It will insure your safety on missions. His name is Lazerbeak." An orange birdlike transformer landed in Alexis' hands and transformed into a phone. "Aww, he's so cute." she cooed. I nodded. "So does that mean you'll let us help you fight?" Rad asked. "I didn't say that, Alright, SUIT UP!" The hell does that mean?  
I ran with Rumble, following the Autobots, What does suit up mean?!

I stopped on a tile and got blinded by a light. When I saw I was wearing a comfy orange jumpsuit(?) I whispered, "Whoa, cool." There was an Autobot insignia on the back and my shoes were now white and running ones. Like sprinting shoes. Alexis, and Carlos went in the elevator with the minicons and I soon followed.  
"This is so sweet!" Alexis gasped. "Yeah, it's awesome!" Carlos asked. "Pretty amazing, huh Rad?" I asked. No response. I turned all around three times. "Did we just leave Rad behind?" Two seconds after I said that, the doors open and there stood the blonde boy. "Gotta hurry up if ya wanna hang with us." I teased. "I was calling for you guys to wait." Rad scowled. "We didn't hear you, buddy. Sorry." Carlos said. "Apology accepted." Said Rad, I only rolled my eyes. "Would you two stop acting like a married couple for once?"

We entered a weird room. It had a computer, Autobot sized, and a big bridge looking thing. The Autobots were in vehicular form. The minicons inside Prime's trailer. "Get in you four," Optimus ordered. "Oooh! Road Trip!" I yelled. I got in the passenger seat leaning on the window. Alexis was between me and Carlos and on the end was Rad. Once the door closed Rad kept on fussing. "I'm all for road trips but how are we going to get there fast enough?" He asked. Hmm. Good question, Rad. "Hey Optimus, what were those red and purple vortex's that you Autobots and the Decepticons used to get here, to Earth?" I asked. "Those were called warp gates. Thanks to Redalert we can use a warp gate here to get to the minicons faster. I hope that helps the both of you. How did you're guardians arrive?" Optimus asked. "Bumblebee said they arrived by landing here as an asteroid and then stay out of sight until they scanned a vehicle mode, then when they spot Decepticons, they'd lead them away from public and fight." I explained. "Good." Optimus said to me. Then he yelled an order, "Warp Gate, commence launch sequence!"

Next thing I know, were in a canyon. A feeling like nausea swept over me for two seconds and I about fell out of Prime's alt. But I landed on my feet so were all good. "So how are we doing this?" Rad asked as Rumble stood by me. "Let's leave now, Rumble. He never said we couldn't explore." I whispered and the minicon and I slipped away, unnoticed.

* * *

The Decepticons arrived just as Optimus left with Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor. Hotshot with Alexis and Rad and Redalert with Carlos. They hadn't noticed the duo of Taylor and Rumble slip away.  
Starscream was eager to get to the minicon first and hoped that maybe one of the kids would find it and he take the unsuspecting minicon before Autobot help arrived. Megatron had Leader-1 and Demolisher had his own, so now it was time for Starscream to get a minicon.

Unlike the other three Decepticons, Starscream spotted a small human on a minicon speeding on the canyon floor. Transforming and hovering above the duo, the red F-15 noted it was Taylor and Rumble. As unlikely as it seemed, she knew he was there and growled in Cybertronian, [_I don't believe it! If I keep seeing this guy, I'm gonna end up in the slagging hospital! Whether it be Wheelie's fault or not!] _Who was Wheelie? The seeker thought Taylor had lost her CPU, or what humans call, mind. He also needed to find out how she could possibly speak Cybertronian. It isn't possible for a human to talk so naturally in his own language. She shouldn't even know what is was. {We have to get you away. So you can at least make it home. So your guardians won't worry.} Rumble beeped. In English Taylor replied, "Nah it's fine. I told Bluestreak I was going to be late home. My mum doesn't care, as long as I'm safe."  
{You are nowhere near safe!} Rumble beeped. [_That's the point, Rumble. If I'm somewhere unsafe, that means I am safe.] _Humans always speak nonsense. {From WHAT?} Taylor laughed. "Wheelie, who else? I'd don't like the doctors messing around with my ribs. It's like someone taking you against your will." She explained.

* * *

{Look, it's Megatron and Optimus! Down there!} Rumble beeped before going off-roading. "Rumble! Don't! Do! That!" I yelled. Once his tires hit flat ground, I fell off and on my stomach, again. Once I lifted my head, I saw Optimus was loosing against Megatron and Leader-1's powerlinx canon. Tiredly I shouted, "Megatron, can I kill you?" then lost most of my strength. I didn't plan that one through very well. "How about I kill you?" The tyrannical leader asked. I lifted my head up and put my arms under my stomach like I was planning on getting up, but froze as I saw the purple beam of the canon ready to fire. Not only that, but a minicon panel was right at Prime's fingertips. The minicon was yellow and had red optics. Good, I was a fine diversion. So whether you kill me or not Megatron, you won't get the minicon. Optimus and the minicon powerlinked and along with his trailer, Optimus had a plasma blaster and he shot Megatron with red lazer fire.  
Soon the Decepticon leader pulled a tactical retreat and I sighed in relief.

{Home, Later}

I entered my room with blue PJ's on and sat at my desk. When you walk in my room, which is upstairs, you first see my bed which is by the window. By my bed was a wooden desk with a black leather office chair. Next to the desk, on the left was a white shelf with two binders. One held drawings, the other schoolwork I had gotten an A on. On the top shelf, my mum had bought me a Diary, I used more as an exploration journal. Since I am not like most girls. Mum probably reads it when I'm at school so I have a spiral where I write how the Autobots, Decepticons and minicons are. I can't have anyone find it. It is after all in the one place my mum would never look, under my bed. She hates looking under people's beds. Anyways I have a closet on the right side of my window, opposite of my desk.  
I sat here writing until my dad knocked on my door. I hid the spiral in place and I settled into my bed, sliding under the blue blanket and being careful of my scarred hand. Mum had put a white cast bandage around my hand just in case. No one ask me why. I have no idea.

"Come in!" I called. my dad came in wearing a brown shirt and sweat pants. It's close to summer and he wears sweats? "Hey Tay, you doin' okay?" he asked. "Yeah, You?" I asked. "Yea. Carly, she is, um, how do I put this? In the hospital with Bumblebee." Dad said. "Whatever for?" I asked. "She is uhm, in labor." dad said close to a whisper. It was 10:12 pm. "LABOR?" I shouted in disbelief, I never payed attention to mum's stomach! She's having a kid! I'm going to be a big sister! "What are you waiting for? Take Blues! I'll watch the house. GO. TO. YOU'RE WIFE!" Pretty harsh, my bad.

At midnight I fell asleep on the couch while I was watching Fast and the furious 3. I woke up to the door opening and dad came in with a pile of blankets and bags. Mum came in with the baby. Too bad I have school tomorrow... I sat up and dad put the bags on the floor. Mum sat by me and held out the baby. "His name is Daniel James." she said as I took my baby brother. "He's so cute." I said. Never would I have thought I would hold a baby. I have a baby brother. That means instead of letting Wheelie cuss freely, if he does while Daniel is around, I get to beat him up over it.

Wait till Alexis and Ash see him! They'll be adoring him until he gets older!


	4. Chapter 4:Soldier

_A/N: This is insane. I love writing this fic, maybe I should review to myself? Just to let anyone know, I'm up for requests on this fic or a requested fic. I am __ALWAYS__ up for conversation! Dunk234, thank you for follow/fav this fic. It is my first and I appreciate that. BTW: Sorry for the long wait!  
When we left off..._

* * *

_**Taylor's parents came home with Bumblebee and Bluestreak from the hospital. But that's not all that the Witwicky parents brought home. Carly Witwicky came home with the newborn, Daniel James, Taylor's baby brother. Taylor spent the entire night from 12 am helping her parents set up the spare office room into a baby room and nursery.** **Taylor set up all the baby toys in the light blue room while Sam and Carly went to buy a crib with Bluestreak. Taylor had Bumblebee's holoform carry and set the toys in an organized position while cradling Daniel. When her parents came home, Carly took over and sent the 12-year-old to bed.**_

* * *

Chapter 4:_ Soldier_

It was history class and last period until focus 7. I yawned tiredly. I should've slept longer. Our sub, Mr. Leo scowled at me. "Miss Witwicky tell me, do you think my class is boring?" He asked. I blinked. My eyes burned. I didn't get enough sleep. No response. "Well?" Mr. Leo demanded. "Sir?" I asked fearfully. "Do you have the audacity to think my class is boring, Miss Witwicky? You are exactly like you're father. A cheap Ass." he said. Did he just insult not only me but my dad?! I slammed my hands on the desk and rose up. "How dare you... You don't know my dad!" I shouted and looked the teacher. "Oh, yes better than you." Mr. Leo retorted. "Taylor's pissed." Ash whispered. "What are we going to do?" Alexis asked.  
"You know Sam Witwicky better than me? Highly unlikely. My dad tells me everything. You have a death wish, my father saved you're ass three times!" I shouted. "Out of my class, you troublemaker." Mr. Leo grumbled. I gathered my books and gritted my teeth. Must not punch this guy in the face. Must resist the urge.  
"Her father Samuel Witwicky must not raise children well, do you agree, class?" I whirled around. My books were on my desk. He didn't just insult my dad twice! Pissed and forgetting my self-orders, I punched him square in the jaw. "Don't insult my father!" I snarled. The class oohed and I stomped outside.  
I shoved my books in my clean locker and saw the mirror Ash put in there. The inside of the silvery gray locker was decorated in pictures. My gray eyes were flaring. I looked at the pictures next. There was one of me and Carlos when we were 6. One of me and Ash playing volleyball. Another of me and Alexis playing Basketball, then all three of us at the ice rink. There was a picture of my Parents and I when I was three. We lived in DC then.  
In my bag, Which was a shoulder bag that was neon orange with blood-red flames, was a black galaxy s2. I had pictures of the dreams I used to have about the transformers on there.  
I looked in the mirror again. I was calm, and my bangs went in my eyes. After I brushed them out of my eyes, I saw what I was wearing, again. A light pink shirt, Jean jacket, Pink skirt (Thanx a lot Ash!) and white tights. On my shirt there was a loose pink and black plaid tie. I looked in the mirror for a second, then slammed my locker door shut and locked. I scowled at the floor.  
How dare he tell me lies about my own father! Mr. Leo deserved every bit he got!  
"Miss Witwicky, why are you standing around? Get to class!" the vice principal barked. I shook with hate. I wanted to beat every adult here up so bad! I wasn't born yesterday! Daniel! Yes, think of Daniel.  
I walked inside focus 7 as the bell rang. "Miss Witwicky. Come here for a second." Miss Mikaela ordered. I scowled. Go ahead and tell me off for punching your dear husband. I did as I was told. "Yes?" I asked. Miss Mikaela glared at me. "How dare you do that! You have the air of a Decepticon!" she hissed. Oh, yeah. Nana Judy says that all the time, when they visit us and the neighbors make fun of them, I tell off the idiots.  
I crossed my arms. "I am friends with the best." Whoops! I said that out loud? Oh no, I'm doomed. If she finds out I meant Starscream and not Wheelie and Brainz, I'm going to have a lot of 'quality time' with Miss Mikaela. I'll be held against my will!  
Alexis and Carlos looked at me pale and eyes widened. They knew what I meant. Well not Carlos, but Alexis. Rad was staring down at his homework. Why does he always blush? It's embarrassing. "Oh, really? Who then?" She asked. I placed my hands on my hips and stated firmly, "That isn't your business. Keep your thoughts on your job and we'll both be okay." I snapped.

{BASE}

"Whoo! Can't catch me, Hotshot!" Carlos yelled. Rumble and I didn't want to play tag, so I was with Redalert. "So, you're father and mother had a sparkling. It's fascinating how the humans procedure is." he said. "Not in my perspective." I said before venturing off into the command center. The air of a Decepticon. Why does that seem to bother me so much?  
"Is there something bothering you, Taylor?" Optimus asked coming into my view. "Would you count being insulted, again as something bothering me?" I asked. "Again?" He asked. "Yea. Someone insults me at least once a week." I said. "Hmm." Optimus hummed then went to talk with the other Autobots. Soon the minicon alarm sounded.

{Arctic}

"It's so cold!" Carlos whined shivering between Alexis and Rad. I rolled my eyes. "You're not the one leaning on the window are you?" I retorted. "But, It's s-still c-cold!" he shivered. I resorted to looking out the window. How are mum and dad going to react when they find out? Cause they will eventually. I don't care about Wheelie or Brainz's reactions. Bumblebee and Bluestreak will probably follow me everywhere!

We stopped and got out as Prime stopped. His trailer transformed into a command center. Let me rephrase that. A mini command center. Hotshot groaned and transformed. "I'm tired of waiting!"  
I nodded. "We should look for the minicon before the Decepticons come." Carlos looked at me like I was crazy. "After the scene in history you want to do something good?" he asked. I crossed my arms before getting in Hotshot's driver seat. "I need to keep cool. Besides Mr. Leo was insulting me and my dad." I explained. "Keep cool ha. Nice pun Tay." Carlos grumbled. I added, "You comin or stayin?" I asked. Carlos sighed, then hopped in.  
Hotshot sped down the snow-filled landscape. "Hey Hotshot is there something between you and Redalert?" Carlos asked. Why would Carlos think that? "Nope." Hotshot replied. Hm. He's lying. Something is up. "Ahhh! It's Starscream!" Carlos screamed like a little girl. I looked out the window and hovering in the air was Starscream. Hotshot swerved, not wanting to get hit. We went over the edge of the canyon and apparently we don't have wings. We went straight down. Carlos pulled me in a hug and we screamed.

We're not going to fall to our death are we?

"Jolt!" Hotshot yelled and the helicopter powerlinked with him and we flew up. Carlos sighed. "My hero." I raised an eyebrow and shook his shoulders. "Carlos, you can let me go now." I stated. Carlos immediately let go as Hotshot landed on solid snow. "The rest of the Decepticons!" Carlos whimpered. I looked to the whimpering the 12-year-old boy. Hmph! "I saw we smash those Deceptipunks and show them who's boss around here!" I growled, crossing my arms.

Hotshot swerved around the taller Decepticons then transformed without thinking first. Carlos and I flew out. Carlos down the canyon, again, and me into a snowy rock, hard. I groaned and lifted my head. Should've bailed today. I'm gonna get knocked out. Slightly ignoring the fight since Red came to help Hotshot, I crawled to the edge of the glacier canyon. Carlos was on a ledge, and Starscream was next to him, using his wingsword handle to break the ice. I nodded. Nice strategy. Maybe 1/4 of the Decepticons actually use their Cybertronian brains, a CPU. "Carlos!" I called. The shivering boy looked up and screamed in fright. "What?" I asked, confused. Was I scary looking? "Taylor! You're bleeding!" Carlos shrieked. I rolled my eyes. "That's nothing new for me, silly." I said. My whole right side of the jumpsuit was gradually getting red. Dammit.  
"Are you alright, Carlos?" I asked. "Yeah. But you're not!" answered Carlos. The seeker looked up at me and I saw his amber optics. Did I see a flash of worry?  
Na, probably my imagination. "Carlos, I'm fine. A rock isn't Wheelie." I assured. "How convincing." Carlos retorted. Starscream finished breaking the ice and freed the minicon panel.

The minicon panel was snatched by Red's grappling hook. Carlos was soon lifted. I saw Starscream warp into a retreat.

I walked in my home with Rumble supporting me. Luckily mum, Dad, Bumblebee and Bluestreak weren't home. Mum might have Daniel with her. I took a warm shower and dressed in Lilac Pj's.  
I went straight to bed then, and finally got my much needed sleep.

* * *

_A/N: That was a big one. So how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Any type of request's will be accepted. Hope you liked Chap 4 ep Soldier. Can you imagine when Sideways and Unicron come into play? _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello again. Please forgive me for ANY errors and mistakes last chapter. I'll try harder to avoid confusion. Get ready for episode "Jungle"  
Onto the fic! :D_

Chapter5: Jungle

An adult walked in Taylor's history classroom. The sub, Mr. Leo paled and bowed his head. The woman had long dark brown hair with blue streaks. Her eyes were hazel. She wore a red short sleeve with an Autobot insignia necklace. She wore jeans and combat boots and a jean jacket that had an Air force logo on the back. Taylor looked up from her history book. She had a blue T-shirt, Jeans and gray converse. Before school started Taylor stopped by to see Redalert and he bandaged her bloodied side and since she could barely walk she used a crutch the nurse at school gave her.  
The woman stopped at Leo's desk. "After what Sam did for you, all you do is insult him and his daughter?" She asked. "You don't understand!" Leo said shakily. Taylor watched closely. "I think I do. Leo think's he's braver so he makes fun of my brother and niece. That makes you more of a coward than before." Taylor realized this was her aunt, Anna. Leo was to the point of pissing his pants. "If I catch wind of this again, there will be consequences. Do you understand? Or do I have to break it down?" Anna threatened. "But I spoke the truth!" Leo objected as Anna was about to leave. Anna put her face in his space. "Oh really? Need I remind you I have a lot of Decepticons turned Autobot that wouldn't mind killing you if I gave the word." she snarled. It was a lie but Leo didn't know that. Anna left his desk and went to Taylor's desk. "If anyone gives you trouble tell me, okay. Optimus and I will handle the problem. Take care sweetspark." Taylor nodded. Anna noticed the bandages on her side. "What happened?" She asked. Taylor looked back to Ashley and Alexis. "I can't say." she answered facing her aunt. "Well, if you ever have something you want to talk about I'll have more than enough time. I better get home. Lilia might need her mummy for a while." Anna left seconds later.

* * *

{Jungle}

"This is taking far too long! Can't we just drive through!?" Hotshot whined. "NO! We have to spare the trees!" Rad insisted. "But driving will be faster!" Hotshot argued. 'But it would destroy nature, Hotshot! The plants, tree's in this case are the objects that give off oxygen! So, NO!" I shot back. "Rad and Taylor know best Hotshot. This is their planet, and so we need to listen to them." Optimus added.

Rumble was at my side helping me walk. "Autobums!" Cyclonus cackled before shooting at us with Starscream and the two the tank asses. "Cover!" Carlos yelled. The other three were shouting. It was making my ears hurt. I saw someone miss and hit the tree closest to me and a red flame sprouted from the falling tree. "FIRE! EVERYONE MOVE!" I screamed and Rumble and I ran out of the way. More like, Rumble dragging me.  
As the shooting stopped I looked in fear at the fire. Last time I saw one was the whole reason I moved from DC to High Desert. My first dog, an Australian Sheppard, Ryan died.

{Taylor, Let's go} Rumble bleeped. I nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Just pretend there isn't a fire right behind you.

I saw a green flash trapped in three trees stuck together. But in my way were Megatron VS Optimus Prime, Hotshot VS Cyclonus, and Redalert VS Demolisher. I saw Starscream flying toward the trees and the trapped minicon panel. [Scrap.] I cursed and ran forward yelling, [Brattish coming through! Hold your pedes!]

Starscream shot the trees and grabbed the minicon. Uh oh. [Rumble! We might want to ruun or dive!] Rumble and I hid behind a few trees and watched the transformers. {Taylor!} Rumble beeped as I heard Megatron snarl.  
"Swindle!" Starscream yelled. "Activate Plasma cannon!" his cannons shot forward and two beams of light burst from the cannons. The recoil broke trees and nearly destroyed the Autobots and Decepticons. Rumble covered my head and I screamed in fright.  
Rumble uncovered me when the bright light died down. I was shaking slightly and Megatron called a retreat. Starscream stayed behind a little longer. {Taylor?} Rumble beeped. [I'm okay. I think. Are you?] I stated. {Yeah, not a scratch.}

We went back to where the fire was and the other three were at the mini command center/ Optimus' trailer. "Where were you? We were worrying!" Alexis demanded. "I was.." I started. "In the battlefield." Hotshot answered with a scowl at me. "Why would you go off and do that?!" Carlos asked. "That was stupid." Rad added. I looked at the ground. I'm too stubborn to say sorry. Cause I guess I'm not.

I went home straight after that. "Hey Taylor." dad said. "Hey, can I invite Ash over?" I asked. "Yeah sure." he said. I sighed. "Dad?" I asked. "Yea?" he asked. "Do you know Miss Mikaela at school?" I asked. "Mikaela Spitz? Yes she was Mikaela Banes before, she was my girlfriend when I met Bumblebee." Hm. After Ash came over we were in the baby room with Daniel.  
"Who was your first girlfriend?" Ash asked my dad as he came in with snacks. The snacks were Cheese its, popcorn and milk. Dad set the snacks down and sat down in a green chair. We had pulled beanbags in. I was cradling Daniel.

"Her name was Jenna." { When Sam was 13}

Jennifer was pretty in Sam's standards. In the whole school, really. The girls wanted to be her, the boys wanted to date her. She had light strawberry blonde hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were a shade of electric blue. When Sam dated her he treated her like an Angel. She was the best thing in his life. The last day of their relationship was the last day of her life.  
There was a police car that would later be known as Barricade. He was hunting down the All spark. He didn't like the humans and one got in his way, so Jenna got run over. Sam cried for hours and wanted Jenna to be alive still. He told everyone at school what happened when he returned. Three years later he fell for Mikaela Banes.

* * *

I laid on my bed. Dad.. that's so sad. What if something like that happened to me? I know Mum, dad, Bee and Blues would be upset. Also the other relatives I know. But would anyone care? Would Ash, Alexis and Carlos be upset? Would the minicons? I don't know and I don't wanna find out.

{Dream in two views}

"Taylor! Move!" Hotshot ordered. I crossed my arms. "Why should I?" I asked. "That." Red pointed. I turned around and saw Optimus in vehicle form speeding at me. I froze. Why do I always have to be dear caught in headlights?! [oh scrap.] I gasped as the black(?) semi came uncomfortably close. _"TAYLOR!" my eyes searched where the scream came from._ It was the same from when Optimus saved us from the Decepticons.

Why won't she move? She should've listened to Hotshot and moved. "TAYLOR!" said girl shut her eyes. Was she too scared to move? Starscream was about ready to swoop down from the air and get her out of the way. But stopped. He could hear what she was thinking. _Just hurry up and run me over! I don't want to go back and face the Autobots! Run me over or I'll jump into the firepower of the Decepticons! _  
That was too harsh to want to die that bad. Before the semi could hit her it stopped and transformed. "I Nemesis Prime Destroy Autobots!" he declared and scooped the 12 year old up. She opened her eyes. _This guy sounds like a drunk son of a bitch._ Taylor stood before Nemesis could curl his hand into a fist. She was shaky a little. Giving a glare to Nemesis Prime she asked, "Are you threating me, Fiend?" Starscream smiled, though it was small. Taylor acted like his sisters.

Slipstream didn't like threats and the other, Skystrike was humorous and a tag along. However Slipstream disappeared when she got her weapons. Skystrike was an Autobot, but was one of the soldiers slaughtered in Crystal city. Starscream was stationed at Kaon and when he caught wind of his sister being murdered he went straight to Crystal city and saw only one Cybertronian left alive. It was a femme youngling. She had been damaged and she was leaking hugging her creators, one of which was Skystrike. Her designation was Thundershard. [What happened Thundershard?] the seeker asked. The femme ran and hugged the Decepticon. [Knockout and Ramjet did all this! I was hiding in the shaft like mama said!]

Taylor turned around to jump and saw the Decepticon. _Starscream! _The seeker looked at the girl who called him. With a flash, the two were warped into the vastness of space and Taylor cursed in Cybertronian as she saw something ugly. Unicron. "I will destroy everything."

A/N: Anna will be an OC in an upcoming fic. Unicron was trying to scare the two by the whole dream, but nothing got through.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken friendship

Chapter 6: Broken friendship

I sat up in bed. The hell was that all about? I shook my head. The Autobots are better than that. I'd rather them be disappointed in my actions. It's Saturday finally! I slipped from under my blankets and got dressed in Jeans, a yellow short sleeve, gray converse and put my hair up in a pony tail. I washed my face and grabbed a bagel and ran outside to Rumble. Bluestreak was the only one home besides the mini-mini minicons. "Your parents and Daniel are at the fair with Bumblebee. How are you this morning, Taylor?" Bluestreak asked. "I'm doing good, Blues. If mum and dad come home before I do, tell them I went to Alexis' place." I said and Blues revved his engine in approval.  
We drove through the desert until Rumble went in the sand, off course. "What are you doing, Rumble?" I asked closing one eye from getting dirt and sand into it. {Someone wants to speak with you.} We went through the sand, the lake and to the place where Optimus saved us from the Decepticons.  
Standing there was Starscream. The Autobots'll be pissed if they find out...

"So, you finally decided to show up." he said. I got off Rumble, not thinking of the bad things that could happen to me and approached the Decepticon seeker. "You were waiting for me?" I asked. Rumble transformed and sat by a tree. Why would he want to talk to me? "Yes, I wanted to talk about that bizarre dream. You had it too?" he stated. I scowled. "Is that the only one you've seen?" I asked. "Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Starscream. This is bizarre. Me telling A Decepticon about my strange dreams. "That wasn't the first weird dream I've ever had." I said. "What's one?" he asked. "The first and the one that pops up the most..."

* * *

After I told Starscream the dream, he hummed, then spoke. "Maybe you're seeing a possibility of the future." That sounds crazy, but logical. Then he added, "You know what would happen if I decided I wanted to kill you, don't you?" I nodded. "Yes, but apparently I don't care." I stated firmly. "If anything like that happens you know what it is, now." he assured. "Yeah. Thanks Starscream. This never happened." I said turning to leave. "Taylor, don't do anything stupid like yesterday." Starscream warned. I turned by head. "Ha, very funny. Rumble, let's go, we need to prank the boys." I called.

When I passed the carnival, I saw the minicons. My eyes widened. Then I saw Rad and Carlos. I got off Rumble. "Please stay in disguise." I plead, then walked to the boys. "Uh Tay!" Carlos exclaimed. I placed my hands on my hips. "Don't _Tay _me, Carlos! You both know that the minicons aren't allowed to the public! Did you forget the whole scientist thing I warned you about?!" Carlos rolled his eyes. "Chill out, miss I want to get blasted to smithereens." Carlos stated. "Oh Yea? Maybe it was better when we weren't talking!" I growled. "Yeah, So don't talk to me!" Carlos yelled. "Fine!" I shouted before leaving. "Aw C'mon guys! Don't act like that!" Said Rad. "Tell her to think straight." Carlos retorted. "Tell him to stop acting like a grandmother with no style!" I yelled over the cheerful yells of children.  
I got on Rumble and we left. {Now what?} He beeped. [I don't care, just don't expect me to apologize much less speak to Carlos.]

We stopped in the forest and I crossed my arms leaning on a tree. {Taylor?} asked Rumble. "If anyone acts stupid, it's Carlos! No wonder I stopped being friends with him!" I grumbled. {Should we go home?} Rumble asked. "Yeah. I'll have Blues take me somewhere." I agreed.

I had Blues take me to Aunt Anna's Autobots. Her sparkmate was the leader, Optimus Prime.  
"Your not talking to your friend?" asked Anna. I nodded. "Surely the argument can't be as terrible as you described." Sure seems like it! "I remember and argument I had when Sam wasn't having a good day..."

{Anna VS Sam, Age 20}

Anna had told Sam face to face her biggest secret. She had fallen for the Autobot leader. Sam must've had a bad day because he lashed out at her. "You What!? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN SO?!" Anna's face heated up. "I've realized it two years ago." she answered. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN?! I COULD'VE STOPPED THIS!" That wasn't the reaction Anna had hoped for. She was expecting a Congratulations, why don't you tell him, but not this. "Stopped it? What is your problem? Never mind, just don't speak to me!"

"Ouch." I said as Anna finished. "Keep your friends close, Taylor." She ordered. That reminds me. "What if I'm friends with someone different? Like were you friends with a Decepticon?" I asked. "That type of different? Well, no. But I had a whole day with one, Starscream." she answered, her face grim. "What happened?" I asked. "We would've become friends if Sam didn't use a bomb to kill Starscream. I tried to stop him, but Sam didn't listen." Anna answered. That takes telling dad anything about the Autobots and Decepticon I befriend. "Thanks for telling me."

* * *

{Mission-Desert}

It was only Demolisher against the Autobots this time. "We could be doing something!" Carlos yelled. I gave him a look, but didn't speak to him. "What do you think, Taylor?" Rad asked. "Knowing me, I would try and distract Demolisher, but we would have to get close up in this weather condition." I hummed. "It's our best bet." said Alexis. "I'm not going with her!" Carlos protested. "Fine, stay like a coward!" I huffed. "C'mon, Taylor. Lead the way." Alexis said. I gave Carlos a short glare, then lead Rad and Alexis to the Decepticon. "Don't let Carlos get to you, Taylor." Alexis stated. Too late. "There he is. Be careful up there." ordered Rad. As we inched closer I saw the sand move. I gasped. "What is it?" asked Alexis. Demolisher transformed and tried not to fall in. Rad slipped and he went down. I grabbed his arm. "Rad! Hold on!" I ordered and struggled to pull him up. "We're sinking!" Rad shouted. Alexis was helping me. But eventually we sank in. "Lazerbeak! Get help!" Rad ordered.

My eyes opened and I had to adjust to the dark. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Where? I remember the Desert, Demolisher... falling in. Looking at my clothes I noticed my orange suit was sandy. The surroundings were cave like and I saw a picture of the minicon panel. There goes not doing anything stupid." I said to myself.

The Decepticons arrived when they got Demolisher's SOS. "Where is Demolisher, Prime?" Megatron spat. "Where are the humans?!" Hotshot demanded. Carlos was hiding on a rock and Starscream wandered to it. "What do you want?" Carlos asked. "Why aren't you with your human friends?" the seeker asked. "They went off with that no good, stupid excuse for a girl, AKA Taylor!" Carlos grumbled, crossing his arms. In other words doing something regretful.  
"Tay, do you know what you're doing?" Alexis asked as I led the duo through the tunnel. "Someone's got to find a way out. Apparently you talk as if you don't trust me." I explained. "Maybe we should've stayed with Carlos." Alexis added. "I know when I'm not wanted, Alexis. Don't even try to make me talk to Carlos. Not until he apologizes." I said turning my head back, pausing. Then continuing on. "Oh, so what are you going to ditch us for the drunk crowd?" Alexis asked. "I can't stand the smell of drunks, Alexis. Maybe I'd be better off alone, hmm?" I asked, then spider bots came at us. Alexis and Rad screamed. I grabbed a stick and held it as a sword. "Uh, Taylor? Have you sword fought before?" Rad asked. My eyes narrowed into slits as I nodded. "Let's say it brings the monster in her," Alexis stated. "What do you mean?" Rad asked. "She means I'm as bad as a Decepticon sometimes." I said as the spider bots came closer. "I still don't understand." said Rad. The closest one got dented as I kicked it. There were tons of slashing and smashing. "Don't lose it!" Alexis warned. The wall broke apart and Demolisher came through. I stuck the stick in one spider bots CPU and we made a break for it. "Wait! Get back here!" Demolisher yelled.

We ran in a room and the minicon panel was in sight. "Let's go." Rad said. I stepped in front of him. "Back in the day Egypt made traps in tombs so no being could rob their grave. If were getting to that panel, we'll have to plan careful." I explained. "What kind of traps?" he asked. "Deadly." I answered. Then Demolisher ran in behind us. "I Wouldn't take a step on that path, the floor can cave in." I said. To prove my point I walked up and put my foot on the path. It fell and I took a step back. However, Demolisher ran over my head toward the minicon. "Let's go!" I ordered. We scaled along the wall toward the minicon. The ceiling was coming down. "Climb along the sand!" I yelled and jumped on the falling sand. Rad and Alexis were right next to me. "We're almost there C'mon!"

Demolisher's helm popped up, which startled the Autobots, Decepticons and Carlos. "I've got the minicon, sir!" he yelled. Demolisher got out of the sand making their circuits jumbled. Had he been under the sand? Then the sand moved a little more as three human heads popped out.  
"I don't want a cat as a pet anymore." I coughed the sand up. "Tell me about it. Who knew a hard head like you paid attention in history class." Rad said. "Very funny, Rad! You were scared of me using a stick for a sword!" I retorted. "Not scared, confused. Your really good at fencing?" Rad said. I got out of the sand after the other two did. "No, destruction. I don't have the Air of a Decepticon for nothin." I corrected. "Retreat." ordered Megatron. Starscream looked to me as if to say,_ you blew the stupid part, majorly.  
_I smiled and thought in reply,_ I kinda figured that out before.  
_I dusted myself off as the other Decepticons and followed the order of Retreat. "Rad, Alexis your alive!" Carlos yelled running past me. "Had it not been for Taylor's knowledge of the ancient Egyptian tombs, we'd be buried alive." Alexis stated. "Nice work, Taylor." Optimus nodded. I smiled, "Thanks Optimus."

I went home that night feeling satisfied. I didn't pay attention to the purple and yellow bike following me. I was too busy thinking happy thoughts. Being complimented was not often and it made me feel good.

* * *

A/N: There is Chapter 6! Do you think Taylor and Carlos will forget about the argument soon, and why is Sideways following Tay?  
Think about it...


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

We were riding to the base from school when I heard someone following us. {Who is it?} Grindor asked. "Fred and Billy." Carlos answered, giving me a short glare. I turned my head. "We need to lose them." said Alexis. [In other words, accelerate.] I added. The minicons sped up and we saw Cyclonus' altform. "Shit." I scowled. Rad drifted into the trees, "Scatter!" he yelled. [Rumble, right under him!] I yelled briefly in Cybertronian. Rumble popped a wheelie and Cyclonus didn't know what hit him as I grasped a tree branch and scraped his undercarriage with it. Rumble headed straight for the trees. "Come back here, punk!" Cyclonus yelled. Then I remembered Billy and Fred. "Shit." I repeated. {I grasp your meaning. What do we do?} Rumble beeped. [We go after them.] I said. Taking a different path we weaved through the trees.  
The good news; we found the two boys. The bad news; so did Cyclonus. But the third person caught me off guard. _Was that Ashley?  
_Rad, Carlos and Alexis came to a stop by me. Cyclonus took the three 12 year olds that had no idea about the Transformers we knew. "Tell Prime, we'll trade these brats for the minicons!" Cyclonus cackled. "You have no right! Those three aren't involved in this, Cyclonus!" I shouted. "They are now, punk." I stood and clenched my fists. "Lazerbeak! Follow him!" Rad instructed.

At the base Hotshot was as mad as I was. "Optimus we've got to do something!" he yelled. "We can't let the Decepticons harm them. If they do I'll..." Carlos sneered. I don't know how long Starscream can stall for them...if he's even doing so. I was leaning on a wall. Why was I thinking about him at a time like this?  
_'Don't do anything stupid.'_  
"Taylor, are you okay? You seem distracted." Alexis stated. I shifted my gaze from the floor to my friend. "Just a little distracted. Why do you ask?" Alexis pointed at her computer. There's a different language on my screen, can you read it?" _It could be a Cybertronian message._ I walked across the room to the pink computer and sat in the office chair.  
Taylor,  
Your right I'm stalling for you and the Autobots to show.  
Don't ask, it doesn't feel right holding sparkling's against their will.  
The femme, Ash, is giving us a hard time and if your Autobots don't reach these co-ordinates, I fear for her safety.  
Remember, I didn't say anything.  
- Starscream  


Hmm. "Just a set of co-ordinates. Nothing to fear. I'll type them up in the warp gate. Go on." I said shooing them away. _Thanks for the help, Starscream.  
_

Ash hated Decepticons, now. The seeker, red and white, who watched them first was often looking at the three of them. Ash didn't know why she got stuck with Fred and Billy. But the thing she hated the worst is why Taylor and Alexis hid this from her. They were the closest of all and all the more reason to tell, but no they apparently didn't trust her. The seeker, before he left, smiled to himself and said to himself, "You're welcome." Ash rolled her eyes. Time to hold a grudge against Taylor and Alexis.

"Let's find the other three." Carlos said through clenched teeth. I put my hand on his shoulder and he glared and shifted away. Abandoned warehouses, I would've thought of something better, but I guess this is the best Megatron's pea sized CPU could think of. Talk about Brawn and no Brains. I walked towards a certain warehouse and could hear voices from inside. There was a hole in the roof and we climbed up with the help of our minicons.

Megatron's minicon gave us a death glare. [Leader-1!] I shouted in Cybertronian. Carlos shoved me out of the way. "Ashley! Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes. Human boys these days... "Yeah, but I need a word with you, Taylor and Alexis!" Ash shouted. I saw a slight shift in the pile of scrap. Leaping down, I moved closer. "What are you doing?" Fred asked. "There's something under there. I can smell ..." I thought out loud. "Smell what?" Billy asked. I took a whiff of the smell I was used to. [Energon] I finished, starting to dig through the pile of trash. "Say what?" Ash asked. I immediately stopped. "Everyone get back, now." I ordered. "Why?" Fred asked. "I said get back!" I shouted as Megatron appeared from the scrap pile. "Well, well what do we have here? The four troublesome humans and their minicons." Megatron sneered. [You don't scare us, Megatron!] I snapped in Cybertronian. "Hmm. You speak Cybertronian so naturally. That should not be for a human." I didn't cower, or show the slightest hint of fear. I saw a pinkish ball of light before I forced my eyes shut. That was extremely stupid.

* * *

Starscream turned as the roof of the warehouse, the three children were in got blasted down. The current fight, which Cyclonus had fainted by getting hit, ceased. Optimus and the seeker looked in horror as they noticed inside a pink ball of electricity were the kids and four minicons; Rumble, Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor. The only human not screaming in agony was Taylor. She was trying so hard to be strong and hold it in. That didn't hide the grimace on her face or the painful thoughts she was giving off. Starscream mentally shuddered. He could hear every one of the thoughts leaving Taylor's mind. Hotshot was grinding his denta together. After the order the Autobots minicons slowly walked towards the Decepticons. Once Megatron, Demolisher and Starscream were distracted for different reasons, Optimus and Redalert took Demolisher and Starscream into a head and body lock. Hotshot and Jolt powerlinked and the yellow Autobot punched the Decepticon leader. Megatron dropped the kids. Starscream somehow got out of Optimus' tight grip and his hands cupped around Taylor. He knew she was greatful, but what worried him is that her breathing was really hard. Harder than the children on the ground with the minicons. The girl held her right arm which had dried up blood from when she hit the rock in the arctic.  
Megatron had Rad, threatening to squish him. Fred gripped Lazerbeak and shocked Megatron's foot. The tyrannical leader looked down and once again Hotshot punched him. Rad fell into Highwire's servos. "Retreat."  
Once all but one Decepticon retreated, the Autobots looked to Starscream with a glare. Taylor had been unconscious, not able to take anymore pain. The seeker handed the girl to Redalert. "I suggest you see that she heads to straight to med-bay." then he retreated to base.

* * *

I woke up so many thoughts swarming in my mind. I thought of all the Transformers and humans I'd befriended. "Young one, I am Primus, I created all Cybertronians. You have a choice to join the well, or to go back to the living. If you choose the living, there will be slight changes in your appearance." I was standing up, the light hurting my eyes. Talk about don't go into the light. My mind flashed back to the previous battle. Was the living worth going back to? Will the pain come back into my system if I do? What's the point of going back? But the dead, I'll probably never get to witness great adventures like this if I'm dead.  
"Primus, I want to live my life until it is my time to die."

I saw bright light. Then a white ceiling. I'm definitely inside a room. Not my room, of course. Why do I have the sudden want to yell Transform and fly into open air? I stood up from the _Berth? _And walked out of the room I was confined in. I found myself in the Autobot base. I also found myself being a Transformer myself, of colors orange and blue with gay optics. Wait. What did I just think?! Me a _Transformer?_ Have I gone mad? As in lost it mad?! "Optimus! Taylor's gone, and there's a femme here." yelled Hotshot. I saw I was a little taller than him. I pointed a finger at Hotshot. "Who's short stuff, now?" Hotshot grred. "Just messin around wit ya, Hotshot. No need for and Carlos both ta hate me." I said jokingly. "Very funny Femme." Hotshot grumbled. "Where's Taylor?!" Demanded Ash as she kicked my leg. "Would ya stop Ash? It's sad that one of my friends holds a grudge and kicks me after I helped save her life." I replied giving her a hint. "Taylor? You're a Transformer with super long fighter 16 wings?" she asked. "I guess so, and I wanna stretch em." I replied. Ash wanted to lead me out and so I let her.  
During that time, I took a look at my weapon status. I had missile launchers on my arms- Servos and cannons mounted on my shoulders. My left wing can detach and become a sword. That'll come in handy.  
Outside I looked over the screen that held two figures. A blue and orange fighter 16, and a picture of my human self. That's informing. "TRANSFORM!" I yelled and my limbs shifted and folded into an F-16. That'll really come in handy on missions.

Who ever thought I, Taylor Witwicky would become a Transformer?


	8. Chapter 8: Underground

Chapter 8: Underground

The air was so beautiful. Now I know how the Aerialbots feel when Air-Raid talks about all the amazing sights and flying in general. I was flying over the Autobots at a safe distance, so no humans could suspect me. The Autobots were in the city looking for the minicon. I was supposed to as well, but Optimus thought it be best for me to patrol the air for Decepticons, and if I did find the minicon, either get it or have the Autobots come and get it. I remember our earlier conversation when the Autobots wanted the Decepticons to be fooled by my new form, so we had a huge conversation on the perfect designation. Rad thought Skytron fit. Alexis thought Rosestar. Ash thought Skystar. I approved of it and so my designation was Skystar. It fits me well.

"Taylor! Wake up!" what? Wait this is all a dream? My eyes fluttered open. I could feel the pain in my arms and legs. I was on a berth. Carlos was standing in the front of the group of humans shaking my shoulders lightly. "W-What happened? Why do my L-limbs hurt?" I asked in a whisper. "We thought you were dead! Your heart stopped beating!" Carlos yelled. I heard the annoying beeps of an IV on my arm. "What do you mean?" I asked. "you got hurt. Worse than we did, somehow, and Starscream saved you. Why did he just hand you over to Redalert?" Alexis asked. "Don't you remember?" Rad asked. "Not much. My memory is a little fuzzy. Are you guys okay?" I asked. "Yeah we're fine." answered Alexis.  
The minicon alarm went off.

{Underground railroad}

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlos asked when I winced because of the truck alt of Optimus Prime went in an underground railroad. "Yeah, I'm fine." I stated closing one of my eyes. I could still feel the pain. I had bruises everywhere and that made it even the more painful. I laid my head on the back of the seat. Why can't I remember anything. The last thing I truly remember is seeing his amber orange optics. Starscream helped save my life. Thank you, where ever you may be. I opened my eyes to screams. A train was in front of us. "Optimus! Get outta here! The Train!" I yelled. Optimus reversed, the passenger side scraped on a wall.  
Optimus Prime went on the track switch and we got to safety. Soon the train passed and we all sighed in relief. "Optimus, we'll look for the minicon." Rad assured. I hopped out and onto Rumble. "Please go easy, I'm in a lot of pain." I murmured. {Are you sure you should've come?} Rumble asked. [Let's go] I said changing the subject. Yes Rumble, I should've stayed behind. But I am too stubborn. I'm going to live, just get the minicon, and hurry up.

We rode into an underground railroad. "Why does this look like a mansion?" Carlos asked. Rumble stopped and I put my right foot on the ground. "I'd say it looks like an abandoned railway. My guess is that they didn't find anything useful for it and so didn't bother with it." I shrugged. "Well, when I become president, I'll stop that!" Alexis yelled. Then she started ranting about boring stuff. I fake yawned and spotted the minicon panel. "I see it!" I shouted. "The president?!" Alexis yell-asked. "No," I said shaking my head. "The minicon!"  
"Good eye, Taylor!" yelled Carlos. "Thanks," I replied. Man I could sleep through an entire millennia and still not get enough sleep. Cue yawn. I guess it's the fact I nearly died, and that took out my sleep time. I think dying would be easier. Shut up, Taylor! Shut up! You fought to stay alive for the better! For mum, dad, and Daniel. For Ashley, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos. For Optimus, Hotshot and Redalert. Aunt Anna, and her Autobots...And for Starscream, because he's my friend. "How are we going to get it? Its in the ceiling." Alexis pointed. "Ladder up." I ordered.  
Once they did so, and Carlos was reaching for the panel, we all fell, and Carlos was still in the air yelling. The panel slowly slipped out thanks to Carlos' weight and he...fell. Into Alexis' arms. The minicon panel fell from his hands and I caught it. "My hero." said Carlos to Alexis. "Ugh!" Alexis groaned dropping him on purpose. I chuckled, and looked at the panel. It was stuck between a huge rock. Like the rock was a blanket around a baby. "Hey Rad, do you think we could pull the minicon panel out of this rock?" I asked. "I think so." Rad said. I grasped the panel, and Rad grabbed the rock, and we pulled opposite directions. In the end, we both fell down, the minicon panel in Rad's arms, still wedged in the rock. "Scrap." I grumbled sitting up. Alexis pointed behind me and screamed.

I turned around and saw a blue object. It was dark blue, and was connected a string. "Run!" Rad shouted. I saw Rumble transform and the other three jump on their minicon counterparts and speed off. The blue object could bring the ceiling down. _Gotta get up. Don't wanna get squished the day you get up from almost being killed by electricity. Get up, and hop on Rumble. Do it now!  
_I jumped up on my feet and leaped on Rumble's seat. "Go! As fast as you can!"  
When we caught up, I saw the Decepticons minicons. "In here!" Rad instructed. We rode inside a broken, tipped over train, and were cornered between the blue object, and the corrupt minicons. "We're trapped!" Alexis shouted. I scooped up a rock and threw it at a unstable wall, and the bottom broke off. "This way!" I ordered, going through with Rumble. I took over the lead and went inside a cave.

I got off Rumble and leaned on a wall, so Rumble could transform. Rad sent out Lazerbeak with a message to Optimus on where we were. "Do you think it's safe in here?" asked Carlos. "Absolutely not. The Decepticons could come because of their minicons telling, that mysterious object could follow us, too." Alexis stated. "It's safe for now. Is it not?" I asked. "Yeah, I suppose." Alexis shrugged. {Taylor, are you going into recharge?} Rumble beeped. "I'm not going to sleep yet, Rumble. I'm just tired of Decepticons and their stupidity." I answered. "Decepticons are pretty stupid aren't they?" Carlos smirked as I opened my eyes. "Oh, yes definitely." said Alexis looking about. Jeez, she's paranoid.  
Then the wall closest to Rad broke and Megatron's tank replaced it. "Oh no." I muttered. "TRANSFORM!" No, I don't wanna see the warlord's faceplate or protoform for that matter. Before I realized it, the others made a circle around me, sensing my discomfort. I could feel Carlos' anger. He acts like a big brother a lot. How can this day get worse?  
The blue object appeared and smacked Megatron square in the face. In the opening of the cave stood an orange Cybertronian. {Smokescreen.} bleeped Rumble. Does he know every Cybertronian ever created? Smokescreen helped us by fighting the Decepticons. I winced when he knocked Starscream's sword out of his hand and it soared over my head, and into the ground. "Hand over the minicon, or else!" Cyclonus cackled. "No!" Rad shouted. My eyes flicked from the sword to Rad. Man, he's really brave. Has he always been, or am I just seeing this now? "Very well." Cyclonus stated lifting his servo which had a gun attached to it. He's going to fire at the ceiling and its going to collapse on us! "No!" Smokescreen yelled diving as Cyclonus shot and covered us. Rad dropped the minicon. I reached for it, but my hand just brushed against the tip of the panel. Then black out.

"Taylor! Hullo in there!"  
"Taylor, we might go shopping if you wake." I don't want ta go shopping.  
"We might sword fight." I don't think I can.  
"Just wake up! If you're dead, we'll get your aunt to kill you!"  
My eyes opened at that comment, but not much. I saw a blur of orange, and three familiar faces of Rad, Carlos and Alexis. "How long has it been?" I asked. "Since we got unburied, or buried?" Carlos asked. "Since I blacked out." I answered sitting up. "Well since Cyclonus fired about seven to ten minutes. Since we got unburied three." Alexis answered. I saw that Smokescreen was still holding us, and hiding us from Decepticons sight. I saw Starscream had his sword back in place for his left wing. Cyclonus, however had the minicon and the Autobots were here. "Well at least we have the minicon. Retreat."

{I don't think you should go on the next mission. I will tell this to Optimus. Understand? You should get some time with your family now, at least until your strength is back to 100% Alright?} Rumble whirred. We were on our way home. [I suppose that'd be a plan, but Rumble, what'll I be able to say to my parents and friends at school?] I asked. {You can tell Ashley the truth, but tell your parents you forgot to come home, and your friends you were out of town. Plan?} Rumble beeped. [Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, since I have school, or would it be better if I had Bumblebee or Bluestreak take me?] I asked. {I will take you, to ensure less questions.}

* * *

I woke up the next day, and put on a blue T-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. I brushed my hair, and put it up in a ponytail. I grabbed my blue backpack and walked out the door. Today, I am going to spend some time with Daniel, since I haven't lately. Yesterday, mum and dad were extremely worried as was Bee and Blues. I took Rumble's advice and told them I forgot to come home.

At school it was hard to tell Ash the truth, but lie to my other friends, Mason, James, Allie, Clara, Isabella, George, Friday, and Dawn. Mason and James were twins. They had black hair and green eyes. The boys dressed identical, black T-shirts, jeans and black VANS. They went out with Clara and Allie. Clara had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress, pink flats and ruby earrings. Allie had long red hair and wore a pink T-shirt, slacks and black flats. Her earrings were gold loops. Isabella and George were brother and sister. Isabella had dyed green hair and wore a white T-shirt, Khakis, and black NIKE. George had a white T-shirt, jeans, combat boots, and of course a newsboy hat. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Friday and Dawn were sisters. Friday went out with George. She had dyed blue hair, hazel eyes, and wore a red T-shirt, jeans, leather boots. She had earrings, and they were clear, but shaped like diamonds. Lastly was Dawn. Dawn was like an outlier of this group. She was like a punk. She liked rock. Unlike most girls who like Justin Bieber, or One Direction. No, she liked Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, Skillet, Pillar, KoRn, Imagine Dragons, Trapt, and Three Days Grace. She liked more, but that would be a long list. Dawn wore a Black T-shirt that stated in white; _I don't like ROCK, I LOVE ROCK-, _jeans, black NIKE sliders, and red socks. Her hair was dirty blonde, and short. The back of her hair was shorter than the sides, and her hair was thick and soft. Friday envied her hair thickness, and often wanted it to grow so she could braid it, and dye it purple. Dawn would insist not to. Her eyes were hazel, but often turn gray, or blue. Her nails were painted yellow.  
At science I sit by Dawn.  
"Hey Dawn." I said, fearfully. Her eyes went from the doorway watching carefully for something, and went to me. "Are you feeling okay? Did something happen yesterday. Cuz I ain't gonna buy your out of town theory. What happened. Ashley knows. I know she knows." Did I mention Dawn is so weird I think she can sense a lie, whenever one is said. She reminds me of Lazerbeak somehow. "I wasn't lying. I was actually out of town. I went to visit my aunt Anna. You remember her." I stated. Dawn nodded, but still looked doubtful. The good thing about her is she doesn't press on wanting the exact truth. She doesn't like long explanations. But Dawn isn't the type to jump in a fight either. She makes up a quick tactical plan, then follows it through, and she always has a plan for backup. In that way, she reminds me of Optimus. "Hey Dawn, do you want to meet my baby brother after school?" I asked. "Sure, was he just born?" she asked. "A couple days ago." I answered. Dawn nodded, then went to work and within 5 minutes, got a 20 question paper finished. She thinks a great deal, and always gets correct. I don't know why.

At home, Dawn was in awe of Daniel. She loved babies, I'm guessing. "He's so adorable, Taylor. How many years will this last?" she asked picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "I'm hoping for a while, huh?" I beamed. Dawn nodded. "He's so cute. What color do you think he'll like best?" she asked. "Not sure. Probably blue or something." I answered. Well, Ashley and Dawn have awed Daniel. Who's next? Maybe Alexis, Rad and Carlos.

Good luck on your mission, today guys. You might need it.


	9. Chapter 9: Ruin, Prehistory

**Damn. Nice job 1st review in! Yay.. **

**Sophia109: Now don't be disappointed. That "surprise" will happen, only Taylor is having a vision. She gets those a lot...but for now, she is to remain as she is. But there will be a vision like that in here. In bold, okay. Whenever that happens, she wakes up, and decides not to tell ANYONE. Tryin ta clear that up. **

_Any suggestions, wanted OC's are welcome. Also, recommended fic's can be requested...Enjoy chapter 9..._

* * *

Chapter 9: Ruin, Prehistory and Time alone...maybe

"G'morning, Bumblebee.." I yawned to the yellow scouts holoform. "To you as well..." he said. I looked to the scout. "Can you take me to Anna's place, today?" I asked. "Sure thing. Optimus will be happy to see you, as always." Bumblebee explained. I nodded.

**"Down there!? In the water?! Are you insane, Red?" I asked. "Redalert, can she get in the water?" Rad asked. "I'm sure she can." said Red. "You're not exactly positive." I retorted, my wings twitching. "You'll live." Alexis waved off. I crossed my servos. "Whatever you say." I said. Then, "TRANSFORM!" my limbs folded into a F-16. "I'll lead the way. I think I have a better advantage." I stated. "Have at it, Skystar." Optimus said. I saw the water below. Here goes. Dive! I dived, the nose of my alt going straight for the water. My huge frame hit the water, and I know it made a loud splash. **

"Taylor, you look pale, are you okay?" Bumblebee asked. I opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed I fell asleep. "Yeah, I'm fine Bumblebee." I said. That was weird. Ugh, get over it. Just a dumb dream. "Oh, well we're coming in, now." Bumblebee said, still doubted I was fine. I straightened up. I can't wait to see Sideswipe! He's so funny along with his twin, Sunstreaker, of course!

I got out of the yellow and black Camaro. He then transformed.

Optimus Prime and Aunt Anna came up. Anna, in a run. Her hair was whipping in the wind behind her. Once she got close enough she yelled, "Taylor! Sweetspark! How are you?" Aunt Anna pulled me into a motherly hug. I grinned, "Oh, I'm doing okay, thanks for the welcome, and thanks for letting me be here." I said. "Too many thank you's. We're glad to have you here. Anytime!" she said and we broke apart. I smiled, and nodded. Then I looked up to Optimus Prime. "How are you, Optimus?" I asked. "Very well, thank you." said Optimus. Anna jumped up and down. Now I see why Sam said she acted like a child when she was happy. War brings the worst in her. "You have to see you're cousins! Lunastar has her alternate form! It is so pretty, and Starxis is so amazing! She's got her final stage of armor! I'm so proud." Anna said. "And Lilia, she's such a trouble maker and she can't even walk yet!" I laughed.

"Hey can I ask you something important?" I asked. "Yes, let's go inside. We don't want Lennox to suddenly be listening. And we don't want the twins, or Prowl listening in. That would be a disaster, right Optimus?" explained Anna. "Indeed it would." Optimus put a hand down so we could climb on, and Aunt Anna was too lazy to transform, so she climbed on with me.

We sat on/at the desk in Optimus' office. "What did you want to ask us, Taylor?" asked Anna. I rubbed the back of my head as I thought of my friends on their mission, or at base. "Well, could not repeat this to anyone, no matter how dangerous you think it is?" I asked. Anna looked up at her sparkmate, worriedly. "What do you think?" she asked, softly. Optimus' optics dimmed for a moment, then he answered. "It depends on what you tell us. If it is something bad, then we will alert both you're mother and father." I mentally cringed. If dad ever found out about this, there would disaster. He would never trust me again. "But, you can't tell them this! It's just, strange! Not bad, unless you count almost getting killed by one." I said, whispering the last part.

Anna jumped up from her calm sitting position. "YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED?! TELL US EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED AND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!" She demanded. I stayed in my sitting position. "If you would sit and calm down, then maybe you will understand what I am about to tell you. And this you have to keep a secret. I'm the only one that can tell anyone else. I'm only telling you both because I believe I can trust you." I explained, crossing my arms.

Anna was outraged. "Taylor." she said, sternly. "You heard me. I don't fancy leaving right when I just arrived." I said, closing my eyes. "Fine. Tell us what you need to. But if it's dangerous, than you will give us no choice to tell Samuel and Carly." she said, and I opened my eyes, surprised. Then I uncrossed my arms.

"What would you do if there's another set of Autobots and Decepticons?" I asked, starting the subject.

This took Anna and Optimus by surprise. "Another set of Autobots and Decepticons? Why would you say that? What's going on here?" asked Anna. "How would we not know this by now?" asked Optimus. "They are kinda low key?" I guessed. "Who are the Autobots and Decepticons?" asked Optimus. "Well, the Autobots are Optimus Prime, Red-Alert, Hotshot, and Smokescreen. The Decepticons are Megatron, Demolisher, Cyclonus, and then there's Starscream." I answered. "Hold up. There can't be two Optimus Prime's! Much less Megatron and his Decepticons!" Anna objected, shaking her head.

"The war is a fight to collect/liberate the Minicons, small transformer's that give their taller counterparts power to fight. Like a boost of power. The Autobots want to protect the minicons and defeat the decepticons, to finally come at peace in the universe. But the Decepticons," I explained, hopefully minus Starscream, "want to capture all minicons and take over the universe. I'm pretty sure you can guess the 'cons are being led by the tyrant Megatron." I finished.

"Where do you come into this?" asked Optimus. "Well, the Cybertronians wouldn't have come if it weren't for me, Rad and Carlos. We also kinda dragged in Alexis. It all started at the mountain. We just wanted to go inside and explore.."

* * *

As I finished, my aunt and uncle shared the same look. At first they were confused, but then they understood. "We really shouldn't let you continue to put yourself in danger like that." said Optimus. Then Anna stood up and pulled me up. "This is amazing! We totally give you permission to do this!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "Anna," started Optimus. She's done it, now. I think my aunt is happy, or very pleased. Anna looked up to Optimus. "This is just what I wished for!" I blinked. _She did what? So everything I've done is a part of some wish of hers? _"I don't.." I said trailing off. Anna grinned. "I've always wanted you to have that special experience! The joy of being young, to have risks and making up plans as you go along. Alas, I don't have a selfish, snobbish brat that doesn't give a damn about life for a niece. But you. You are doing everything that's right! You are helping the universe, even if it means having the world be against you. I couldn't be more proud!" she explained.

I sighed in relief. "So, you don't hate me for this?" I asked. Anna and Optimus' eyes/optics softened. "Of course not. The only ones we could ever hate are Sentinel Prime, and Megatron. The dead offline one, I mean." Anna answered. I smiled. "Thank you. For understanding." I said. "You must keep your word, Taylor. Tell your parents when the time deems right. Anything else happens, alert us, and find out when you're friends are free, we want to meet them. See if they are up to it. We'll come down, or they come here." explained Anna.

**The water on my blue and orange form felt magnificent. The water slammed into my frame and slid from the nose of my F-16, to the very end of my form. **

**I wanted to enjoy it. I wanted to never get out of this cooling water splashing my frame. But there was a reason I was here. The mission. The minicon must be rescued. I reluctantly sped up, to catch up to my teammates who were driving at the very bottom of this ocean. They have no idea what they are missing, driving at the bottom. When I am flying, and my selfishness wants me to fly here, nonstop. **

**I saw Decepticons dead ahead, in bipedal form ready to fight. :Optimus! Watch out! The Decepticons are here!: I alerted, through the communication link. :Understood. Be careful, Skystar..: Optimus Prime acknowledged. **

**Like the idiot he was, Cyclonus shot at me while yelling, "TAKE THAT AUTOSCUM!" He has no idea what he's up against. I sped up, flying toward Cyclonus and fired my laser's at him. His cackling ceased but his firing did not. So I decided to make him cry. "TRANSFORM!" I shouted, and my F16 parts unfolded into limbs and I transformed into a femme. A seeker, as Hotshot kept repeating when he screamed with Carlos, and ran around the base. **

**Cyclonus' and many other Decepticons' metallic jaws dropped. I chuckled, mentally. Boys will be boys. Mechs will be mechs. "What seems to be the problem?" I sneered, making Cyclonus fall onto the sea floor. "Moron." I said and looked to the others. "What are you fools waiting for?! Get that femme!" Megatron ordered. I let my pedes hit the sea floor. **

**Demolisher came at me with a stupid, "Arrrrah!" I side-stepped and he halted, making tracks in the ground. He turned around and my wing sword slid out, and I took it. Demolisher looked at it in fear before he lunged. I didn't even use my sword. I kicked him in the faceplate, and he fell back. **

**I laughed at Demolisher. "Idiot." Megatron was outraged. "STARSCREAM!" I looked at the red and white seeker who was coming at me with his own wing sword. I put my sword above my helm, with the blade protecting me. **

**Starscream stood a few feet from me, and he had his sword ready to cut me to bits. I nodded to myself. He doesn't know it's me. That's really good. "Who are you, femme?" sneered Starscream. "Somebody that you know, and somebody that you don't know. I am Skystar." I answered, grinning. **

**"Skystar, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Hotshot. "I'm a tad busy, Hotshot. Have a problem?" I asked, my optics narrowing. "Of course we do! You are supposed to be looking for the minicon." said Red alert. I shook my helm. "That's you're job. Allow me to mine. I've died once, this time will be different." I objected. Hotshot transformed. "Ta- Skystar, you have a job to do, go do it." he ordered. "No way Hotshot. I am either fighting through, or die trying." I argued. "I can't believe you. Red alert gave you the ability to be like us so you could hold you're own until we got to you. Not abuse you're new body!" growled Hotshot. "I am not a baby, Hotshot! You can't possibly know what I'm doing is right. Go do you're job and stop worrying for once!" I ordered. Reluctantly, Hotshot did as he was told. **

**"Now where were we, Starscream?" I asked. Instead of making up a retort, he just stared. "You're name isn't Skystar. You are Taylor." he said. "And what if I am?" I asked. "You weren't careful. You almost offlined for good, and now you're trying to do so again. I will not fight you." he replied. "Have it your way, then." I said and put my sights on going inside the temple. "TRANSFORM!" she ordered and she hovered above Starscream. "Chat later. Maybe if you can handle it."**

I sat up from my chair in the baby room. Daniel was in my arms and I had a freaky dream. Again. "Ugh, wish I knew what's going on!" I grumbled, and positioned my arms more comfortably.

I can't wait til I get to be back. The risk, the adventure. No-one can ever pass that up! Maybe I'll get to know Smokescreen, or just plainly have fun. As long as I get on a mission. If Rumble leaves me here again, I can always catch a ride with Rad, Carlos or Alexis. I'm not sure I want Hotshot, Redalert or Optimus coming to my house. Much less Smokescreen. And especially not Starscream. Just imagine how pissed dad would be if a Decepticon arrived at his front door...

* * *

Prehistory

I layed on my bed. Moment of decision. I slid into a purple tank top, blue armbands, jeans, gray converse and a blue headband. After that, I brushed my brown hair. Then I strolled to Rumble.

{Are you well?} he bleeped, in his bicycle form. I nodded and got on.

Half through the ride, I assumed it was safe. [I am well, Rumble. I need to speak with Prime. It's urgent. You know what, I need to tell everyone. They deserve to know.] I replied. I could tell Rumble was annoyed. {What could be so important, that you need to tell everyone!?} I laughed. [I'll tell you along with the other's. It wouldn't be fair ta tell ya first.] I answered. {Frag it all!} Was Rumble's reply.

When we arrived, Alexis looked over. "TAYLOR! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she shouted. Heads and helm turned to look at me. "Hello, governor." I joked. Hotshot face-palmed and sighed. "And to answer you're question, I was having a discussion with my aunt Anna." I stated. "Anna?" asked Smokescreen. "I meant to ask, what is her last name? As in currently?" asked Rad. I grinned. "Prime. Her sparkmate is Optimus Prime. Not ours of course. His alternate form is a Peterbuilt Semi with sexy flames." I explained. Alexis and Carlos turned red from embarrassment. "That's in Anna's words not mine. Mind you, she met my uncle when she was 16." I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

"So when can we meet em?" asked Carlos, jokingly. "I can get them here. Ratchet might've finished that ground bridge thingy he was talking about. We can go, or they can roll up." I replied. "Ratchet? Who else is there?" asked Redalert. "There used to be Ironhide. Dad said he say 'Hide die. There's Bumblebee, Jazz died, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap, Ultra Magnus, Hotrod, Dino...he's Italian. Then there was Sentinel Prime." I said, naming some. "Sentinel? Really?" asked Optimus, eagerly. I crossed my arms. "Dad says he was a complete asshole. He wanted to bring Cybertron into Earth's orbit, and killed Ironhide, and tore Optimus' servo off. I'm glad he died. He deserved it." I said, scowling. "Sentinel Prime did that!?" Hotshot blurted. "Yep." I said.

The mini con alarm sounded. "We can introduce ourselves to my family later. We need to save the minicon." I said. "Very in charge, aren't ya?" asked Carlos.

Island-

"Ahh..." whimpered Carlos. I whipped my head around to him. "What's you're problem?" I asked. "He's in love with a hologram. They both are." said Alexis, grudgingly. Rad blushed, and Carlos and Alexis got into an argument. I sighed. "You can argue when you're married. We're trying to rescue a minicon!" Alexis and Carlos bowed their heads. "Sorry Cybertronian princess." Carlos grumbled. I gave him a blank look. "Scaredy cat. Or should I say wussy?" I retorted. "Touché." he replied.

My eyes scanned the fight. Then I looked toward a mountain. "Let's go check that mountain out." I suggested. "Why don't we have Lazerbeak go instead?" Carlos suggested. "Are you scared?" I accused. "A little." he answered. I groaned.

After Alexis let Lazerbeak go, I looked back to the battle. "LOOK! A PLANE!" exclaimed Rad. In the air, was a fighter jet with a shiny silver insignia that I recognized so well. "Oh no! Civilian!" yelled Alexis. I ran toward the meadow.

Waving my arms, I shouted, "AIR-RAID!" I saw a group of fighter jets, and cargo planes. "SILVERBOLT! FIREFLIGHT! DOWN HERE!" I shouted in the air. "Taylor! Get back in here!" Alexis hissed. I wish I could go up there, and get them. I wish I could Transform.

The air was knocked out of me as I heard gears clicking, and limbs, shifting. I felt cool air on my skin. I looked at myself. Or should I say armor. Orange and blue.

"Well, this works too." I stated, simply and rose up in the air.

The Aerialbots stopped by me. "Friend or foe?" demanded Silverbolt. "Friendly unless proven guilty. Now come on, I- we need you're help. We are outnumbered four to four." Air-raid snorted. "You're equally matched." I grumbled. "As correct as that may be, with the help of their minicons, the Decepticons out number us. So, what do you want to add Air-Raid?" I asked, annoyed. "Aw yea? You newbies don't talk to Air-Raid like that!" he snapped. "Oh yeah, like I'd listen to you. Air-Raid, you aren't related to me!" I argued, and glared. "Both of you, stop this nonsense! We need to help the Autobots means we help them. Understood?" ordered Slingshot. Air-Raid grumbled.

"Let's get to it then. Hit the ones with purple con insignias!" I ordered, and led the Aerialbots above the Decepticons. "All right. What now, genius?" asked Air-Raid. I pointed my guns at Megatron. "FIRE!" I shouted. Megatron had bullets hit him like rain.

Then I saw red out of the corner of my optics. Lava. I swooped down and shouted. "LAVA! BRACE YOURSELVES!" I ordered. "The minicon is in the lava!" announced Rad. I nodded to myself and dove for the lava.

When I saw the panel and got way too hot for comfort, I reached for the minicon. I saw Cyclonus coming for it as well. The minicon was snatched before we could get to it by a grapple. Redalert. Cyclonus went to grab the grapple, but I punched him out of the way.

I landed on the ground, and Cyclonus threw a punch at me. I dodged it, and shot him in the faceplate. "We're finished with you!" I shouted. "Bring it on, punk!" yelled Demolisher. I sidestepped and took out my sword. "After you," I said. Demolisher hesitated. "Scared, Demolisher?" I taunted, with a smirk. The Aerialbots landed. "Good job, what's your designation?" said Silverbolt. "Names Taylor, or have you forgot, Silverbolt?" I answered. AirRaid snorted. "You, Taylor? Lubricate on my leg, and tell me it's raining." Fireflight elbowed him. "Anna can do that, you idiot." he murmured. "Taylor is NOT Anna, you dumbo!" AirRaid argued.

"Retreat." ordered Megatron. The Decepticons disappeared. I put my sword back in place for my left wing. Alexis, Rad and Carlos ran up to my feet. "Are you really..?" began Rad. "A TRANSFORMER!?" Carlos interrupted. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure am! Intimidating?" I said, then transformed back to human. The three gave me a group hug. "So Taylor are you going to introduce us to your friends?" asked Redalert. I quickly backed away from Alexis, Rad, and Carlos. "Sure! These guys are The Aerialbots; Silverbolt, AirRaid, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Skydive. They form Superion." I introduced. Silverbolt smiled. "All of the Autobots, are like my family. Mostly like my brothers and sisters." I murmured. "Aerialbots, meet the other Autobots, Optimus Prime, Redalert, Hotshot, Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Highwire, Sureshock, Grindor, Rumble and the Autobots' minicons." I finished. Carlos stood proud and tall. "Pleasure to meet you, fellow Autobots. Is your base near?" asked Silverbolt. "The pleasure is all ours, and no. Taylor, you can lead the Autobots to our base. We will warp back." said Optimus. "We can ground bridge. We need co-ordinates." said AirRaid, proudly.

* * *

"I think that went well," I mused and typed on my computer. I have to form a plan. How am I going to tell mum and dad? When, where, how? A window popped up on my screen when I was playing a game, a racing game.

_You have received a virus, your computer needs to scan._

My fist slammed on the desk. "I'm going to die of boredom."

* * *

**I've finally updated! I'm sorry, I had gotten other interests and guess what pops up? Evil Angel, my YUGIOH fic! -.- Sigh, anyways, I will have the next chapter up hopefully sooner and, Update on Evil Angel, too.**

**Autobots, Roll out!- Love that quote. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Swoop, S1 Finale

**Chapter 10: Swoop, Season 1 finale**

* * *

I yawn and stretch my arms. I had so much on my mind. "Are you OK, Taylor?" asked Rad. I nod, and continue stretching my arms. Finally they fell to my sides. "Yeah. I guess taking on Decepticons is more tiring then I thought." I lied. Carlos grinned. "Not everyday my tough Tay-Tay transforms and brings Cyclonus to his knees!" I face-palmed. [My lord, why does Carlos have to be so dense?] I groaned. Hotshot chuckled. "I think fighting with you will be more fun than I first thought." he said. "Anyways, we have a tour to begin!" Alexis shouted. I smiled and looked at Ashley, Fred and Billy. Carlos grinned again. "Do it again, Tay!" he yelled. "Taylor isn't your puppet, Carlos!" Alexis scolded. "Nonsense." I said.

I didn't have to speak out loud. I just thought the word, Transform.

Ash looked pale. Fred fell over, and Billy's jaw dropped. I knelt down. "I preferably like my wings." I beamed. "C-can we start the tour?" asked Fred. "Sure, Rad, Carlos, Alexis, we'll follow."

I heard the alarm. "Is it a minicon?!" yelled Carlos. "I'm not sure." said Alexis. "Let's go check it out!" Rad ordered and the three with Ashley ran to the command center. I looked down to order Fred and Billy to follow, but they were gone. "Oh no. Primus why do the boys always have to be mischievous and slip away when I least expect it?" I asked myself and walked down the hall.

"Well, well. The Autobot base. I must say I'm impressed, Cyclonus. Now where do those Autobots hide they're minicons?" Megatron stated. I hid behind the corner once I heard them. I peeked around and saw Fred and Billy by the wall behind the Cons. I turn back around. "Scrap." I grumble. "Thank you, sir! I told you I wouldn't let you down!" Cyclonus gushed. Suck up, I thought.

Once I heard they're steps getting closer, I whipped around the corner and fired on Cyclonus. "Miss me?" I asked. "YOU!" shouted Megatron. "Not again," Starscream groaned. "I heard that! Oh well. You'll have to go through me if you want the minicons." I decided. "THAT HURT!" Cyclonus cackled.

"YEA! GO, TAYLOR!" Fred shouted. Whoops, I forgot abut them. "Scrap." I murmured and transformed. I ran under the Decepticons' legs, and got to Fred and Billy. "What are you doing here? Getting separated was not the best idea," I scolded, and transformed. I put my left hand down. "Up you get." I ordered. When they did so, I ran through the hall, knocking the Decepticons out of my way. [I'll apologize later] I stated and didn't stop until I reached the command center.

"Optimus!" I yelled, letting the boys go to the floor and stand with the others. "Thank you, Taylor." said Alexis, and scolded Fred and Billy. "Hotshot ran off to get the Decepticons. Have you seen him?" asked Redalert. "No, I was too keen on getting those boys to safety." I replied. "Good." said Optimus. "I'll look for him. Then I'll beat the scrap out of whomever I please." I announced and ran out, grasping my sword along the way.

I entered a room, I had no clue what it was called, and I saw Redalert. He walks fast, I thought. "That should hold him." he mused and walked past me without a word. I tilted my helm to the side. There was a scream from the floor. "Hmm. Nah." I decided and walked away. Don't want to risk being screamed at by Megatron, or Cyclonus, or Demolisher. That would give me a helm ache.

I entered another room. "At last! The StarSabre Sword!" Megatron exclaimed holding a blue sword, and pointed it at Hotshot, ready to offline him for good. I ran forward and ran into Megatron with my right shoulder. He let go of the sword, and I caught it, in my left servo. Hotshot stood up. Optimus was standing at a distance. Megatron ran into an electric circuit thingy. He was growling. "Thanks," said Hotshot. I held out the StarSabre. "Here. You should use it." I smiled. "No. You. You're better with swords anyway." I put my wing sword up, for my left wing. I closed my eyes, the equivalent of my optics flickering off.

I wasn't expecting this.

Flash

_"You have to tell your creators. Everything." I saw myself as a human. I looked up into amber optics. "I know, but what would they do? My dad isn't exactly happy with Decepticons. Whether they are on the Autobot side or not." _

_"You have to do this. I'll be with you if you want. Just promise me you won't back out of this. Do you promise?" I nodded. "I promise."_

Flash

_"No, no, no, this isn't happening. Optimus, please tell me I'm dreaming!" I pleaded looking to the Autobot leader and noting Galvatron was in hearing distance. "Taylor, I can't tell you that you're dreaming because it would be a lie." said the prime. "NOO!" I wailed and ran down the ditch and looked up at the sky. [Primus, why must you hate me so? I can't deal with this! Let me die!]_

Flash

I stumbled backward and saw that Megatron was snarling down at me. My wings twitched. "Believe in yourself!" Rad yelled. I gazed at the StarSabre. I'm counting on you to help me, I thought and swiped the sword at Megatron. He backed up and called, "RETREAT!"

"Congratulations, Taylor!" Hotshot smiled and patted my back. "Thanks." I nod and watch Optimus step up. "You did grand today. Welcome to the field team, Taylor." he nodded. "On the field, I think I'll go by Skystar." I decided. "Beautiful." said Carlos. Ash nodded. "Maybe one day you can take us for a ride. But not today." she said. "Count on it. We should get a new base of operations so the Decepticons don't play another quick one." I suggested. "We'll get it done when you are at school." said Optimus. "We all could get some rest." Alexis added.

I went to bed that night unsatisfied. What are the Decepticons really up to?


	11. Chapter 11:Overmatch S2 Begin

**Chapter 11: Overmatch Season 2**

* * *

This doesn't look exactly like a paradise. I was in the midst of darkness. Then a blinding white light shown down on me.

I covered my eyes, so I didn't go blind from white. When the light died down a little, I uncovered my eyes and saw a white Cybertronian. He was old, obviously and had, what looked like a beard. A long white one. Optics the shade of electric blue. What do I do in this situation? I screamed.

"Easy little one. For you will not be harmed by me." he soothed. I stayed silent, but I still thought some few choice words that I'd like to say but I think this guy would kill me for it. After a moments silence, I asked, "Who're you?" The Cybertronian smiled and answered, "For I am Alpha Trion, one of the original Thirteen primes. We must have a talk. Come, take my hand, and we shall go to a place I call home. Cybertron before it was destroyed by the war of Autobots and Decepticons." I took his over large hand and we zapped into a healthy looking Cybertron.

I sat down in my bipedal form and looked at Alpha Trion expectantly. "You are probably wondering why I have summoned you here, correct?" he started. "Correct." I answered with a nod. "The topic of discussion is Unicron. I wanted to warn Optimus Prime, but you seemed like the better choice." he said. That's confusing. Me be a better choice than a Prime? Please.

"You are one of many of Primus' children I have and will speak to. So you may wonder, Who is Unicron? He is a beast that devours anything in his path." explained Alpha Trion. "Like a black hole?" I asked, tentivley. "Yes. Like a black hole, only a transformer one. he is very dangerous and wants to kill children of purity, or shall I say, the Children of heart, such as yourself. Unicron can switch universes. Like how there are two Optimus primes? Actually there are many. We will speak again, soon."

* * *

"Hotshot's the strongest transformer in existence now, so we have nothing to worry about." I could just hear Carlos saying, I thought later that day when I was thinking while watching Hotshot with the StarSabre sword. We were all on the battle field except for Redalert, Alexis, Carlos, Rad, Billy, Fed, and Ash.

"Is something wrong, Sky?" Smokescreen asked. I jumped. "Nothing really." I answered. "Hmm. Ok, then."

I looked around. Something doesn't sit right with me right now. My optics hit a mountain. Not literally, and I knew something was spying on us. I scowled and my gaze went to my fellow Autobots, and the Decepticons. Do they notice? Are they ignoring it? I heard laser fire come at me, and I side-stepped at the last minute.

I looked to my right, directly and saw a pink femme.

"Aw shit," I muttered. The femme pointed a gun at me. It looked like Rifle. I saw a Decepticon insignia on her door wings. "Nice gun, but can you beat mine?" I mused to myself and pulled out my sword. "You bring a sword to a gun fight? You are stupid." she said and fired at me. My sword swished and the lasers were obliterated. "You brought a gun to a sword fight, sweet lil bitch. Now your name before I slash you to shreds." I ordered. "SpeedShot." she answered. "Skystar, the one who's going to bring the end of the road." I stated. "I would love to see that." she said, taking out pink swords. Shit, was my only thought. "Bring it on, princess pink." I challenged.

"Auuuughhhh!" SpeedShot screamed and ran at me. Too rookie ish. I leaped up, and SpeedShot froze in place. I smirked to myself, and went downward. SpeedShot side-stepped to avoid getting sliced in two. I landed on my pedes. "I must say I'm impressed. You know the basics." said SpeedShot. Wait. That was a test? My optics hardened and my grip tightened on my sword. This femme has sliced my last nerve into bits. I put my sword into place and ran forward, jumped up, and kicked her into the ground. When I landed on the ground, I got so pissed, I was repeatedly punching. "Skystar!" Smokescreen shouted. He pulled me back and SpeedShot sat up, and looked frightened and surprised.

"Don't you dare toy with me! I've seen things only you could dream of you stupid bi-!"

I guess I got a little too upset.

"Tay! You cant show emotions in the field! Your lucky you weren't killed!" Alexis scolded. I looked down at her for a second, then ignored. "I don't have the time," I murmured. "HEY! Optimus let you go because he thought you could handle it, and you proved him wrong! You embarrass me!" she shouted. I transformed down and glared at her while walking toward her. "I embarrass you? Then why did I even bother to become your friend in the first place?! I've always been the same! ALWAYS! And your just now seeing me for what I am because I got pushed to my limits by a Deception! Because I am half human and half transformer! Thanks for nothing, Alexis!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. In the corner, peeking, I saw Carlos, Rad, Ash, Billy and Fred. "Don't expect an apology." I ordered and transformed and stomped out.

* * *

Ah, tropical paradise. Not Cybertron, endless voids of space, but an entire planet of tropical paradise. This time I was only human and I accepted that. I don't like people pushing me until I get ticked.

"There you are, Taylor. Come we have much to discuss. But before we do, we have a guest." Alpha Trion stated. "A guest?" I asked. "Yes come."

We walked until I saw a different sight, and it wasn't very welcoming. A girl with short black hair and blue streaks was standing out with a blue and silver dress. Mini dress, might I add.

"Who is this?" we asked at the same time. "This is Yumiko. And this is Taylor, ALIAS Skystar." Alpha Trion introduced. "Yumiko?" I wondered. While she wondered these words; "Taylor...Skystar?"

"Armada, Animated. You both have a story. You both are children Unicron wants to destroy. You both are hero's of your time. Use what you have wisely. Yumiko watch Prowl. He will not always be there. Same for you, Taylor. Starscream wont always be there." my heart beat quickened. I could tell Yumiko's was too, and her face was cherry red. I bet mine was to the light pink part. "Why did you summon us this time?" I asked. "A warning. You have a rival, SpeedShot," I growled. "She must know what your uses are. Don't ask. You don't do anything like you did today or you will head to the pits and be replaced, and the armada verse be doomed. Don't doom an entire universe. No-one, not even your family will survive. Your aunt did her part. Do yours. Taylor it's time to wake. Yumiko..."

* * *

I can't fail them. If I don't have friends, I wont fail mom, dad or Daniel. I can't afford to! I can't have them die for my decisions. I have to keep my cool.


	12. Chapter 12: Gale

**Chapter 12: Gale**

"Don't fuck things up today, Tay." I repeated to myself, sliding on Rumble's seat, after school. {You don't seem like yourself lately. Are you alright?} he asked. I jumped. [I'm okay, just...never mind.] I stated coolly.

Starscream. I have to talk to him. If not today, soon. No. I'm keeping this to myself for now. I'll let Alpha Trion tell me what he will. Then I'll ask for a visit from the ones who put me in this kind of life. Answers. That's what I need, and that's what I'm getting.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Alexis asked. I looked down to her. Rumble was at my pedes, ready to snap. [Rumble, cool it. I got this.] I soothed. Then I knelt down. "I thought long and hard about our little chit chat, and it reminded me when I got upset with Carlos and we fought. I wont argue with you Alexis. Whether you want me dead *Cough* Offline or not. But here's what I am going to do. After we rescue today's minicon, I will leave and none of you will have to ever see me again. Even you Rumble, because you aren't coming with me." I explained. "And?" Alexis pressed. "I'll find what I've been needing my entire life. I'll find myself and help out with the Decepticons and minicons as much as I can and won't be seen or heard. How's that sound?" I asked. "Bad." said Hotshot. "How is that bad? I thought about all day and that is the best option!" I exclaimed. "I have a better one," Ash piped up. "Why don't you stay here, with us and help us save the minicons and destroy the Decepticons lime the original plan?" she suggested. "The more help we got, the better. We have two enemies; Scavenger and SpeedShot." Hotshot added. "Exactly." said Ash.

I stood up, straight and tall. "So be it. I know you guys won't trust me on the battlefield." I started. "We'll give you a second chance." Optimus said. "If you will take it." he offered. "consider it done." I replied. "So, we're all good again?" asked Fred. I looked down to him. "Yes."

"Well, now that, that issue is out of our way," Ash began. "We'll be your backup Hotshot!" Carlos and Ash yelled. "You got it!" Hotshot smiled. "HEY WE WANT TO BE BACKUP TOO!" Fred and Billy shouted. I shook my head. "We're with all the way Hotshot!" Rad added. "Aw you guys-" Hotshot was interrupted by the minicon alarm. "Your kind words of welcome will have to wait." I smirked. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Let's get to it." Smokescreen stated.

* * *

I flew over the highway, looking for any sign of Decepticon activity.

There was a purple and yellow motorcycle that looked suspicious. Very suspicious. Anyway, I was looking for SpeedShot. I was going to give her all I got. Without messing up. But it would be nice to see who the heck Scavenger is.

I finally saw Cyclonus in the distance. Guarding a cave. I sped up, and let me say, I'm glad birds weren't out on this day.

I transformed mid-flight, and skidded on the ground. When I stopped, my sword was at Cyclonus' faceplate. "Miss me?" I asked. "Like the hate plague." he muttered. "Don't think I don't remember you helped Megatron try to kill me, that day. That day where you stood laughing while innocent children were getting electrocuted, just for a stupid idea that you idiots wanted minicons. I've heard stories, and they all say that was all your idea. If it was, your lucky that I don't want to kill you just yet." I growled. "B...But you aren't human!" he objected. "Think again, Cyclonus. If I'm not human, then where is that Taylor Witwicky? Or is she just an empty image to you 'Cons now?"

I passed Cyclonus, leaving him scarred in the helm.

I saw SpeedShot speaking with Starscream. I got so pissed looking at this. "Well, well SpeedShot. I didn't think you had friends. I thought all Decepticons like you were too...what's the word? Oh yes that's it; stupid to learn anything." I stated, coolly. "Autobots like you really need to learn to mind your own business, or is that just you?" I laughed, and smirked. "Dear, dear, you think I'm in your business...Oh that's rich. But no, that's just the Taylor way. I like to piss my enemies off. Why do you think I try to piss Megatron off?"

"Taylor? Who gives that kind of designation? It's stupid." SpeedShot replied. She just insulted my mother. "Bring it on! No human, Cybertron, minicon...NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY MOTHER! My dad, I'll get pissed, but my mother...You've gone too far!" I yelled and charged. SpeedShot brought out her two swords and blocked my hit. "Letting your emotions get in the way...This will be easy killing you." she smirked. We backed off a little bit. "Go ahead and try to kill me. If Megatron can't do it, I doubt you can." I heard Megatron grunt.

"Nobody talks about Megatron that way!" Demolisher stated and fired lasers at me. I took the blows to my armor. "Demolisher, don't even try." I snarled. Ok. It's time.

[Rumble, it's time to heat things up! Powerlinx!] I shouted. [If she's human, how can she speak Cybertronian?] SpeedShot wondered. "I've been wondering the same thing." Starscream stated. "Enough talk. It's starting to annoy me. It's time to end this!" I announced. "Your outnumbered, Skystar." said SpeedShot. "I wouldn't think so, SpeedShot." I said, and she tilted her helm a bit. "AERIALBOTS, ATTACK!" Nothing happened, and SpeedShot laughed because she thought this was crazy. Until five mechs landed behind me. "Aerialbots powerlinx to Superion!" Silverbolt commanded. "Skystar, why don't you help Hotshot or make sure the kids are okay? We got this." I nodded. "Superion, I'm only 12. I'm not vorns old."

I transformed and flew over the highway and got shot on my right wing. Starscream. I flipped and saw he and Swindle were trying to kill me. [Never thought I'd see the day, when the mech who saved my life tries to offline me. This is getting awkward.] I spoke and flew up toward the clouds. Starscream took the bait and followed.

When I was sure no humans could see, I transformed and held my wing sword ready. When Starscream caught up he did the same. "Copy cat!" I accused. "You are human, aren't you? But tell me how you're a Cybertronian." I sighed. "Why should I tell you? You gonna get mad at me until I say so? Do you bolts for brains even know my name?" I asked. "I know you're name. Taylor Witwicky. Why call yourself Skystar?" My optics narrowed. "So some idiots like Megatron don't find out that I'm a technorganic. If this news reaches him through you, consider yourself scrap metal." I growled. "I've considered it more times than you have." he replied. "Sure you have, I don't believe a word." I said. "Tell me, Taylor, what do you think about us Decepticons?" I huffed. "You're all the same. You're either wanting to take over the universe and scrap the humans and Autobots, or you want to experiment on anything you get your servos on. Tell me I'm a liar, I dare you."

:Taylor, it's time to return? Where are you?:-Optimus Prime commed. I put my wind sword back in place. "You better go, Starscream. We're finished here." I stated. "You going to turn me in?" he asked. "This is your only chance. Next time you won't be so lucky." I replied and transformed. "We'll see about that, Taylor Witwicky." Yes. Yes we shall.

* * *

"Who's the new guy?" I asked. "Sideways." Hotshot answered. "Hmm." I hummed. I don't like this guy. Something's wrong with him.

* * *

OH MY GOODNESS! I took way too long to update! Forgive me!


	13. Chapter 13: Credulous

Chapter 14:"Credulous"

* * *

"Sideways is awesome!" Carlos grinned from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I had chosen to spend the entire time of Sideways being here human. Unless I was in battle I refused to transform. Alexis and Rad were with me on that one. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to betray us. No matter how many times I tried. He gives me bad vibes. And his aura is bad too. But I don't think he's a Decepticon. His ideas are much worse. Like I can read his processor...  
"Keep telling that to yourself, Carlos." I said and walked off to Redalert. he was as always working. He was making a ship; the Axalon. Red wants to be ready for when its time for them to go back home on Cybertron. Redalert made a huge effort for a bot on a team so small.

"Hey Red," I greeted and he gave a nod, noting he heard me. "What do you think of Sideways?" I asked and Red looked up from his work to me. "I think, given time he will be a great ally." he answered and I looked up and saw Sideways eavesdropping. Pretending I didn't notice him, I replied with a lie. "Well, it's just that Carlos, Fred and Billy keep asking him for rides all the time, and I'm worried about him not getting enough recharge and you never know when we'll have to fight the Decepticons for a new minicon, right Red?" Redalert went back to working and replied, "You should take that worry to Sideways and the boys then. Is there anything else, Taylor?" Redalert said and I nodded. "I'm worried." I said and he hummed. "Who about this time?" he asked. "Is there a transformer that goes by the name of Alpha Trion?" I asked and he looked at me. "You need to speak to Optimus about him. Alpha Trion was one of Optimus' mentors, before the war."

Hotshot and Sideways became friends. Very good friends I might add.

But it went downhill that one battle...

* * *

"Try again, Starscream!" Skystar shouted as she blocked Starscream's wingsword from hitting her and making her fall on her aft. "You are immature, Skystar." he said and she smirked before slashing her sword and he blocked hers this time. "Touché." she said and the two regained fighting. After enough of the swordfight, they decided to go at it by fist fighting. "I gotta axe you a question." Skystar said with a grin. Starscream mentally face-palmed. She was in a good mood to be chatting away while fighting. Or maybe it was because SpeedShot did not make an appearance because how she treated Megatron after retreating without sending Skystar to the scrapyard. "What may that be, Skystar?" he asked and she blocked a punch aimed at her optic. "Ever heard of someone who calls himself Unicron?" she asked and sideways gave her a dirty look, he was thinking, 'How does she know about Unicron?' "No. Enlighten me." Starscream said blocking a return punch and grabbing her servo. "Oh, just another dream I guess. One of those crazy things about destroying black holes." Sideways vented in relief. She didn't know anything. Or did she? Skystar looked at her servo. The two were standing still and he had her servo. She yanked it from his grip. "That's mine thanks."

"Megatron!" Demolisher shouted. "I found the minicon!" Skystar vented with frustration and with Hotshot ran toward the retreating Decepticons. Sideways grabbed Hotshot, who grabbed Skystar and Sideways touched Megatron as he retreated.

Skystar's faceplate hit the ground and she looked up. To her left was the planet Earth. "W-wha? H-how c-can this be? Th-that's E-earth!" she gasped and she looked down under her. "That means I'm on...the moon!" She looked around and saw Hotshot fighting the Autobots? "Skystar, forgive me for this." Hotshot said and slashed through her image. "So, that's what I look like." she murmured and stood up. "I hope my human qualities don't kick in now." she said referring to her need to breathe as a human.

"Hotshot!" Skystar shouted as she leaped from her spot to help out the Autobot with the StarSabre. "Heya Tay." Hotshot said as the two started slashing through the Autobot holograms. Skystar noticed that Sideways was being held captive by Megatron. How she pleaded Hotshot didn't get distracted by him. "Sideways!" Hotshot yelled once they were finished. "I thought too soon." Skystar thought aloud. Sideways got out of Megatron's hold and Skystar's jaw almost dropped. The two-wheeler shot the StarSabre from Hotshots hand and Skystar dived for it. Another shot, this one to her right wing, brought her down. Skystar landed on the moon with a crash. She touched the sore spot. "My wing.." she hissed under her breath. She saw Starscream catch the StarSabre. 'At least it wasn't Sideways or Megatron..'

"I'm the strongest transformer in the universe!" Starscream shouted and Skystar rolled her optics. 'And the catch has gone to his helm. What an airhelm.' "Traitor." Hotshot managed to say to Sideways. Skystar spotted SpeedShot come up to her. "Time to send these Autoscums where they belong; the scrapyard!" SpeedShot kicked and shot Skystar along with Demolisher and Cyclonus. Sideways as well. Starscream was still gazing at the StarSabre not caring about what happened around him. Megatron just watched and Scavenger was ready to end it.

"That's enough." Scavenger said and the Decepticons left for the base. Scavenger walked up to the fallen Autobots and Skystar was leaking from her right wing. It had been torn off completely and her left was attached to her frame still, luckily. Hotshot was better than the femme but not much. But for a start, he wasn't leaking. Skystar looked up with dim orange optics. "...Gonna have your turn?...Scavenger..?" she asked. Even though in the condition she was in, she still had room to be bitchy, in her opinion. "You Autobots are in no condition for more. I'm taking you to an area away from human eyes. Then your Prime can pick you up." Skystar tried her best to nod. "Willing to risk your trust with Megatron to help a few Autobots?" she asked. "It is worth it, femme." How honorable. He must've been an Autobot sometime. "Thanks." Her optics offlined and she went into recharge.

* * *

Skystar walked through space again. It was an empty void of course and had some invisible floor because she didn't use an effort to fly. "You made it." Alpha Trion stated and Skystar spotted the old mech along with a younger version of her aunt Anna. "Who's this?" Anna asked. She looked angry, on edge. "No need to be angry Witwicky." Alpha Trion said and Skystar knelt down to see the girl better. "I have every right to be angry! you drag me here right when...RIGHT WHEN SAM GETS SHOT BY MEGATRON!" With that Anna crossed her arms. Skystar winced and found herself transformed as Taylor. "Sam got shot? Is he ok? Wait how old is he?" she asked. Anna looked Taylor over. "18. And so am I. We're twins." she said proudly. 'She's been around Sideswipe too much.' "You've been hanging with Sideswipe for a little too long haven't you? My name is Taylor Witwicky." Anna circled her. "Let me guess. Your Sam's daughter from the future." she smirked at her own idea. "Yes. I am." Anna anime dropped at that comment. She looked up at the 12 year old. "You are my niece? Who's your mother?" Taylor ignored that comment. "Who's his girlfriend?" she asked. "Mikaela Banes." Taylor's jaw dropped. "That no good bitch who is married to Mr. Spitz?" she gaped and shook her head.

Taylor turned to Alpha Trion. "Why did you summon us?" she asked and Anna stood up. She was in an army uniform with combat boots. Her face was dirty, her skin a little tan from being in the sun so long and her brown hair not dyed yet was in a ponytail. Her eyes were filled with confusion and a tad still angry, but confusion and curiosity took over that. "First, Anna, remember your place with Samuel's destiny." Anna rolled her eyes. "As if I'm letting him boss me around everyday of my life! He's my twin not my boss if you haven't noticed." With that Anna seemingly woke up as she disappeared from sight. It had looked like she sparkled like diamonds, but that was a trick to Taylor's eyes. "Now, Taylor. Unicron is lingering. You have good instinct not to have trusted Sideways. Sideways has nasty plans for you and the Transformers. Especially the ones you hold close to you." Taylor had a flashback to the battle before she got to the moon. "Go on." she said coming back to the present. "But as for you, losing your wing caused you to lose a lot of Energon, Transformers' blood. Your parents will get suspicious. You must tell them soon." Taylor sighed and nodded. 'Even he's getting on my aft about it.'

With that, the old Transformer let her go on to the real world.

* * *

Redalert touched a sensitive wire as Skystar onlined and she screamed. After she calmed down some she looked at Red. "That hurt." she said. "Do you want me to sedate you offline?" Red asked. Skystar contemplated that for a second. Finally, "Will I feel any pain?" she asked, fearful. "No. I promise." she gave a nod. "Ok. Please?" Redalert nodded. "You took a nasty hit from the Decepticons. Relax, Taylor." she nodded and was knocked offline.


	14. Chapter 14: Conspiracy

Last Chapter I said "14". That was a typo. This is chap 14!

* * *

Chapter 14:"Conspiracy"

* * *

Orange optics onlined and Redalert looked at the femme laying on the med-bay berth. "How do you feel?" he asked and he waited for her to answer. He didn't expect an answer. Her optics may be online, but she still could be in recharge. Finally, her helm moved slightly. "Fine. What about Hotshot? He was offline before I." Redalert smiled to himself. Skystar wasn't even online for one minute and she was worried about a fellow Autobot. "Hotshot made a quick recovery. He is with the others as we speak." Redalert answered and Skystar was silent for a minute. "Did...did you see Scavenger?" she asked and Redalert shook his helm. "No. However he commed on your whereabouts." she went silent once again. "Sideways. He betrayed us. He shot the StarSabre from Hotshot. I tried to catch it but he shot my wing...Starscream. He's got the StarSabre." she said and the medic gave a nod. When he was about to exit she spoke up once again. "Is this natural?" she asked. "What is?" he asked. her optics dimmed, she was ashamed. "To feel weak." Her optics looked to the ceiling as she expected an answer. "You're not weak. But you'll have to be here for a while. You're wing is very sensitive and will have to get used to being connected to your body again. Meaning; no flying and I want you to not transform or even move for a few days. Is that understood?" She let out a sigh she had ready since she realized she was on the moon. "Yes sir."

"How is she?" Optimus asked once he saw the Autobot medic. "Taylor is a little banged up, but give her time and she'll be up in running soon enough." Red explained and at Prime's pedes Rumble bleeped. "I'll be sure that she doesn't move. Judging by how much in pain she was she'll follow my orders so she doesn't have to be in the med-bay for a while. She'll have to take it easy from now on. As human or Cybertronian." Rumble bleeped in reply. "Thank you for your concern, Rumble." Optimus said and the minicon went to find Highwire and give him the news.

"There isn't anything to do. I'm so bored and I haven't been up for 20 minutes! I hope those blasted Decepticons are happy! When I get into fighting shape they'll be sorry they ever crossed me!" Skystar hissed her left wing twitching and she looked at her right wing. The one that had been damaged. But she had time to think about the younger version of Anna. What was her deal anyway? She seemed so pissed. Sure Anna _did _get pissed sometimes but not _that _level of pissed. It was like she hated someone. That someone being Megatron most likely. And if Anna was around Sideswipe at that time, did she love him? How did she and Optimus Prime come to be _together_? Was it because Sideswipe found someone different and she found she loved Prime, or was it that Prime wasn't around at the time and she was seeking comfort, given to her by Sideswipe like an older brother would. Or was it simply just a love triangle? No, she couldn't imagine Prime and Sideswipe competing especially for Anna. How she wish she knew!  
While the femme was thinking and letting her processor go on zone out mode, she fell into recharge.

Ashley was in a bad mood. Hotshot was in pout mode and wouldn't talk to anyone and it frustrated her. The one who was supposed to be in a bad mood was Taylor. She was stuck in the med-bay. Sure she and the yellow Autobot went to the moon-which ticked Ash because she didn't get to go- he lost the sword, Skystar attempted to get it back, and they both got beat up, Sideways betraying them and Ash didn't really give a flying fuck about Sideways because she was on a trip the whole time. She had to visit her grandma the whole time Sideways was there and so she pictured a pink ugly prissy two wheeler mech.

Back to the point, Ash didn't like the mood Hotshot was in and planned a billon ways to get him to cheer up. She got the other kids in on it and she decided right when Taylor could transform human, they'd do it.

* * *

Taylor was let out a week after she onlined and she was told not to transform. Even if she wanted to fight. That bugged her, but she complied.

Hotshot was sulking outside the base when he spotted the kids making faces at him. He spotted all of them making zombish sound effects to add to that and broke out in a fit of laughter. Ash was the first to walk up to the sniper and Taylor followed behind with the others. "We wanted to cheer you up, Hotshot." she explained before he had time to ask. "Mission accomplished it seems." Carlos grinned cheekily and Taylor elbowed him playfully. "You think?" she asked. "How are you feeling, Tay?" Hotshot asked and the 12 year old held up a thumbs up with her good arm. "Good! Red and Alexis went a little overkill though. Look what they did." she coughed and continued. "'Taylor, I don't want you to move your arm because it will be sore. You must NOT transform until I say. You MUST not transform during BATTLE even if you want to fight SpeedShot or Starscream.'" The sniper laughed at the annoyed teen. "But I must comply. I hate being bored and I was extremely BORED!" Alexis pat the girls' back. She was wearing a black shirt with light jeans and black NIKEs.

"Hotshot," Ash said and got the yellow sniper's attention. "Win the next battle! Do your best otherwise! Starscream has the StarSabre, but not Jolt or your skills or effort! You can beat that idiot!" Ash exclaimed and Taylor scowled slightly but let it go. "I'll be sure to do that!" Hotshot replied. "Alright! Hotshot's back on top!" Rad exclaimed and Taylor rolled her eyes. "Something on your mind, Taylor?" Alexis asked and Taylor quickly shook her head. "Not nessicarily. Hotshot, be sure to kick SpeedShot's ass for me, will you?" Alexis knew something was on her mind, but decided to corner her later. "Consider it done, buddy."

Taylor and Rumble were in a foggy woodland. Separated from the Autobots because of the fog. So, the duo were looking for the Autobots and maybe the minicon.

"Rumble, do you sense the minicon?" Taylor asked, bored out of her mind. {Do I look like I sense minicon panels, you're the one who usual points in the right direction, you tell me.} Rumble beeped, clearly annoyed and Taylor scowled. "Well, all I sense is this damn fog, just keep going forward. We're bound to run into someone." she said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pipsqueak and her minicon, perhaps?" SpeedShot asked and Taylor looked up at the pink femme. She wasn't a pipsqueak and she wouldn't allow a bitch like her to say so.

**"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK YOU LARGE BUCKET OF BOLTS?!" **

{A little harsh, don't you think, Taylor?} Rumble beeped and Taylor growled in Cybertronian, (She deserves it, I'm NOT a pipsqueak!) SpeedShot rolled her optics and aimed her blaster at the duo. "Roll!" Taylor shouted and Rumble popped a wheelie and shot out of the area.

{You sound like that human in that Anime, Full Metal Alchemist. His name is Edward Elric, I believe.} Rumble whirred and Taylor stared at the handlebars. "Since when did you start watching Anime, Rumble?" she asked. {I came across it when Carlos was arguing with Ash on who's better. He says Armstrong and she says Alphonse.} Taylor shook her head. "Totally Al. He's so adorable. Speaking of little brothers I need to spend a while with Daniel.." she trailed off. {We have to get through today first and I want to see Episode 8 of Brotherhood when you get home. So, back on task, minicon, and SpeedShot is following us.}Taylor nodded. "Dammit, lose her! Red said I can't transform!" she hissed.

Taylor was lifted up and so was Rumble because she was holding onto the handles of the bike. They were lifted up to SpeedShot's optic. "Well, well, looks like I caught the runt." SpeedShot smirked and Taylor growled and flailed her limbs, still managing to keep Rumble in the air.

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HER, YOU BRAINLESS TIN CAN!?" **

This caused SpeedShot to smirk. Rumble, being slightly dazed by being tossed around by Taylor's flailing around, beeped, {Use Alchemy! Equivalent Exchange!} Taylor looked at her dazed partner.

**"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS ALCHEMY IN THIS WORLD, HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER!"**

SpeedShot dropped the 12 year old down and Rumble landed on his wheels, while Taylor landed on his seat. She gripped the handlebars. "Oh how I'm glad I'm not a boy." she muttered and the bike shot out of there yet again and SpeedShot went the other direction.

{Taylor?} Rumble asked as he heard her muttering things along the lines of, "Once I get better, I'll show her who's little...bucket of bolts..." The minicon vented. Something's about Taylor never change do they? Including her anger at others if someone says the wrong thing at the wrong time...

Rumble finally drifted to a stop and saw Optimus' pede right in front of them. "Come on Rumble, Taylor. It's time to get back to base."

* * *

The kids were in front of the Autobots. "Did any of you hear yelling?" Hotshot asked as Red scanned Skystar, who was leaning on the wall after transforming. "What yelling?" Skystar asked. Hotshot cleared his vocalizer. "'Who're you calling a pipsqueak you large bucket of bolts?' and 'Who are you calling so tiny you need a microscope to see her, you brainless tin can?' and lastly, 'There's no such thing as alchemy in this world, hold yourself together.'" Hotshot imitated and Skystar sweat dropped. "I heard that too." Red stated and Skystar vented. "Don't tell me, it was you, Taylor?" Hotshot asked and started laughing. "You been watching FMAb lately?" Ash asked. "Rumble has and SpeedShot called me a pipsqueak and a runt." Skystar admitted. Carlos burst out laughing with Ash while Alexis and Rad looked confused. "You act subconsciously to that don't you?" Ash asked. "No! I'm not short! I'll show her.."

Skystar transformed and stomped into the med bay so Red could check up more on her wing.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Rad asked. "You don't know what Full Metal Alchemist is?" Ash asked, shocked. Alexis shook her head. "Come on you two, we're gonna school you at my house, let's go." Ash said and grabbed Rad and Alexis' wrists and pulled them to they're minicons.


	15. Chapter 15: Trust

**Last Chapter I had FullMetal Alchemist references. I will probably have references through the story, so I'll have a disclaimer, so don't SUE ME. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers, Transformers Armada OR FullMetal Alchemist or FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I only own my OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Trust

Taylor walked out of the med-bay and yawned. "What's up today?" she asked and when she looked up she saw Scavenger. "Huh?" Carlos, Rad, Alexis and Ashley ran in front of her. "I'm confused." Taylor said and Ashley faced her. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her bright golden eyes were on the I-don't-trust-easily tough girl side. Taylor tilted her head, her brown bangs, getting in front of her gray eyes.

"Scavenger is on _our _side. He _says _he was spying on the 'cons." Ashley answered. She was wearing a yellow tank top, black jeans, and black vest. She had black knee-high boots on and leather fingerless gloves. Taylor nodded. "I see." She made her way past the four and looked up at Scavenger. "Thanks." she said. This confused the boys and Ash let out a puff of air. "You are the same femme from before?" Scavenger questioned and she nodded. "That's right." she answered.

Taylor was wearing a black elbow length V-neck over a gray tank top, jeans that were ripped at the knees and white NIKEs. Her hair was down and slightly wavy.

When Scavenger left the room, the other kids surrounded Taylor. "I don't _like _that guy." Carlos said and Rad nodded. Taylor placed her hands on her hips. "I don't care whether you _like _the guy or not. We have one more ally than the Decepticons. Especially since Sideways betrayed us. Scavenger knows how the 'cons operate. _And, _he happened to keep the 'cons from scrapping Hotshot and I. What more do you guys want?" she defended. "Why are you defending him?" Alexis asked. "Does Prime trust him?" Taylor asked and Rad nodded. "Then I do too." Ash went to protest, then she shut her mouth. "Did Optimus trust Sideways?" Carlos countered. Taylor glared at Carlos. "Sideways was the one who started the whole ordeal, I don't think he's 'bot or 'con!" With that Taylor ran to Rumble.

Ash faced Carlos. "What _did _Sideways do?" she asked and the Latino shrugged. "I don't know, ask Hotshot, Red said to try and not remind Tay of it." Ash nodded. "I'll go find 'Shot now!" She yelled and ran off. "Wait! I'm coming too!" Alexis exclaimed, running after her. "I'm going to see what that traitor is up to!" Carlos announced. "I'm coming too." Rad nodded and the boys raced off after Scavenger.

Alexis grabbed Ash's arm and Ash pulled her into a room. There they saw Hotshot training in front of a recharging Scavenger. Rad and Carlos entered the room. "HE'S ASLEEP!?" Rad observed and Alexis hushed him. Ash placed her hands on the rail. "Hotshot! What are you doing?" she asked and the Cybertronian looked at the four. "I'm supposed to be training. Scavenger just fell into recharge." Ash giggled. "That's weird."

Meanwhile Skystar was in the med-bay having Redalert check on her wing, Rumble in her lap as the two conversed.

"You were in a daze. I don't blame you." she spoke with amusement in her orange optics. {And the first thing I say is about Alchemy.} Rumble beeped, embarrassed. "Speaking of, what episode are you on? You were on 7 right?" she asked and Rumble shook his helm. {8. And I'm on 43 now.} Skystar nodded. "Ok...How do you like it so far?" she asked and Rumble was silent for a second. {Interesting. But here's what I don't get. What is fanfiction?} Had Skystar been drinking anything, she would've spit it out. "How much have you read?" she asked. {A lot...I'm trying to grasp the meaning, but I can't find it.} Rumble beeped. "Have you read any slash pairings? BOY x BOY, I mean?" Rumble nodded and Skystar groaned. "I cannot save your processor now."

The minicon alarm sounded and everyone made way to Command center. "Autobots. It's time to roll out!" Optimus said and Taylor transformed.

This time it was in the cold area. To be exact, snow covered mountains. "Chilly, don't have to be a half human to know that." Skystar muttered.

"Hey, Skystar! How's the wing, pipsqueak!" SpeedShot snickered and Skystar flared. She charged and the two grappled. "Who're you calling a pipsqueak, SpeedShot? **I'M TALLER THAN YOU, YOU HALF-PINT MIDGET!**" she shouted and Hotshot chuckled but engaged battle with Starscream.

Optimus Prime VS Megatron. Skystar VS SpeedShot. Hotshot VS Starscream. Smokescreen VS Demolisher. Cyclonus was out cold and Sideways was not present.

"Hey, where's Scavenger?" Hotshot asked and Skystar looked around wildly. SpeedShot kicked the seeker's legs and she fell on her back. SpeedShot drew her swords and swung for the kill. "SKYSTAR!" Smokescreen shouted and SpeedShot's swords clanged on an object. Apparently, it was Skystar's own sword. "Nice try. But not good enough." She faked smiling sweetly and she kicked SpeedShot, who soared backward.

The two femmes got up and ran at each other. Their swords clashed against each other and one sword flew out of SpeedShot's reach. "Die, pipsqueak." SpeedShot growled.

**"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THEY COULD BE THE WELCOME MAT FOR A MOUSEHOLE?"**

SpeedShot smirked. "I am." she said. "Go to hell, you pit spawn fragger." Skystar spat. "Fuck you." SpeedShot hissed. "No thanks. Go suck a duck." Skystar countered. "You are one disturbed technorganic." SpeedShot muttered. "Look at you, you're pink. Wait, what's your alternate form?" SpeedShot cocked an optic ridge. "Bugatti." she answered and Skystar groaned. "Your royal pinkness ruined the fastest car in the world!"

"I knew Scavenger was a no good 'con!" Hotshot shouted and Skystar saw Optimus and Megatron fall, however Scavenger saved Optimus. "YOU STAND CORRECTED, HOTSHOT!"

'I knew standing up for that guy was a good idea. I'll have to get together with the others and celebrate by watching FmAb. So I can tell Rumble I saw it with company and he didn't.'

* * *

(Tay POV)

I walked inside my house with Ash, Alexis, Billy, Fred, Rad, and Carlos following. "What are we here for?" Rad asked. "We're going to watch F.M.A.B, silly!" I exclaimed and mom came running. "YOU'RE HOME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she shouted and pulled me into a hug. "Hi, mom." We broke apart and I rubbed the back of my head. "C-can I have a puppy?" I asked and my dad came into the room. "Why do you want a puppy?" he asked. "'Cause, they're cute and Daniel can grow up with one." I said. Lame, I know. "What would you name it?" mom asked. "Alphonse." I answered and Ash pat my arm. "Alphonse all the way." she said. "Didn't you name your dog Alphonse, Ashley?" mom asked. "No, I named her Edwyn." she said and Carlos and Rad face palmed. "I'll think about it."

* * *

How was that? I liked the last part. And yes, I actually want a puppy. If I get my own puppy, I'll name him Alphonse. My mom wants a Shetland Sheepdog. But she wants a GIRL. I want a BOY so I can name him Al.


End file.
